


Potterbits: A series of Harry Potter Plotbunnies!

by KivatheDCWizard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Albus Dumbledore Being an Idiot, BAMF Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy Bashing, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Misguided Albus Dumbledore, Multi, Other, Plotbunnies, Powerful Harry, Ron Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Smart Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KivatheDCWizard/pseuds/KivatheDCWizard
Summary: A series of Harry Potter Plotbunnies.Everything from AU's to serious to just funny random bits.Inspired by Redbayly's Little Bouts of Randomness, Sprinter1988's Bolts from the Blue and Rorschach's Blot Odd Ideas, on fanfiction.net
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 26
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

POTTERBITS: A NEW GOLDEN SEXTET

Hermione Granger did not have a good day. She only tried to help Ron Weasley in Charms class by trying to give him advice, but the redhead hadn’t appreciated that and insulted her. Then she overheard him saying that she was a nightmare, and it is no wonder she didn’t have any friends. He was right in that last regard. Hermione didn’t have friends, even before coming to Hogwarts. Her childhood was lonely aside from her parents. But it still hurt. So she had stormed off and went to the girl’s bathroom. She intended to pick a stall, lock herself in and cry for the rest of the day. She didn’t feel like going to her last class or the Halloween Feast anymore.  
  
She opened a stall that wasn’t locked and opened it up, only to find someone there. Now, the person was not using the toilet. It still had the seat down and the girl sitting on it has been doing what Hermione wanted to do; cry her eyes out. The girl had grey eyes and long blonde hair. The green trim on her robes showed she was a Slytherin. The girl looked up, the tears visible in her eyes. “Excuse me?” she said.  
  
“Oh…I’m sorry, the stall wasn’t locked and…I’ll be on my way.” Hermione said.  
  
“It is fine. Just don’t forget to knock next time. Never forget your manners.” She said. Despite the tears on her face she tried to recompose herself, and she tried to carry herself in a more mature way, and more lady-like then you would expect from someone her age. Like Percy Weasley without the pompousness. “I don’t think we have acquainted ourselves yet, despite being in the same year. Daphne Greengrass, of the Noble House of Greengrass.” She said as she reached out her hand.  
  
Hermione sighed and reached out her hand as well. “I am Hermione Granger, daughter of dentists Daniel and Emma Granger.” Hermione saw the confused look on Daphne’s face. “Dentists are Muggle Healers whom take care of teeth. Doesn’t sound as fancy as ‘Noble House’ but…” Hermione said but didn’t finish that sentence. “I see you were not…feeling well.”  
  
Daphne pursed her lips. “Indeed. I hoped that no one would see me like this. It is just that I had a very unpleasant day. I take you have too, since you were having the same thing planned out as me.”   
  
“Yes…an idiot boy insulted me, after I only tried to be helpful. I thought by going to Hogwarts I would no longer have people pick on me, but I was naïve to think the Magical world would be perfect. Even here I am without friends.” Hermione said. She hadn’t meant to say that, but since Daphne was clearly in a similar boat as her, and felt she might understand.  
  
“I thought I had a friend. My house may not have the best reputation, but you must understand that we are not all like…You-Know-Who and his servants. Some of us want the same as everyone, attend school, have a good time and build a life. But the ones that draw the most attention are of course those whom share the Dark Lord’s ideas. I may pride myself on my self-control, but there are so many times you can hear Draco Malfoy brag about his father and Pansy brag about Draco. Bunch of rich boys bragging about their family being so high and mighty and forming little cliques out of prestige rather than mutual respect. And the one girl I considered my friend growing up, Tracy Davis…She has ditched me to be part of Pansy’s clique and I refuse to bow down to that…well, I am restraining myself from using colorful language.” Daphne said.  
  
“I know your pain. The one picking on me was a fellow Gryffindor. Gryffindor, house of the brave, my arse! Pardon my French. But how could he end up in the ‘house of heroes’? He is a lazy, rude slob whom doesn’t take anything seriously: his schoolwork, his safety, table manners…and the worst thing is he is having a bad influence on another boy whom is a lot nicer but I am afraid that…” Hermione said.  
  
“You mean Harry Potter and Ron Weasley? I’ve seen the latter eat at the table. So uncouth. Not everyone has had etiquette lessons like me but I lose my appetite looking at it.” Daphne replied. “Though you seem comfortable talking to me, while our houses are not on the best of terms.”  
  
“Right now, I don’t care about that. Right now I see a fellow student whom also has issues. The House thing seems prestigious, but from what I’ve seen and heard it only creates elitism and cliques and…when you enter a whole new world you are naïve to think everything is different. Still people being mean, still people thinking they are better, still people not liking you being different or smarter.” Hermione said.  
  
The two girls sighed. “Thanks for listening Daphne. You are…ok. I’m not sure if this is what friendship is like.” Hermione asked.  
  
“I am not sure. But I thank you for listening as well, and it is good we got…acquainted for the moment.” Daphne replied. “So, what are we to do now?”   
  
Hermione didn’t get to reply as suddenly she heard her name being called out loud. “Hermione? Hermione?”   
  
“Harry?” Hermione called out as the two stepped out of the stalls.  
  
They then found Harry Potter, and another boy, Neville Longbottom, step into the girl’s bathroom. “Hermione, there you are.” The Boy-Who-Lived said in relief as he stepped in.  
  
“Er…excuse me? This is a girl’s bathroom.” Daphne said, raising an eyebrow, looking a bit stern.   
  
“I tried saying that to him too, but he already got him and I went after him and…” Neville started before all eyes were on him. “Sorry I said anything, go ahead.” He said as he looked down.  
  
“I saw you run away crying after what Ron had said and…I wanted to make sure you were okay. Ron shouldn’t have said those mean things to you. And I should have said something…I know what it is like to be picked on, and I wouldn’t have wanted anyone to go through the same…” Harry said, before sighing. “I wish I had listened to you from the start. I shouldn’t have fallen for Malfoy’s taunts and agreed to that duel, the thing with Neville’s Remembrall could have turned out worse if another teacher like Snape would have seen me instead of McGonagall, and you only tried to help out at Charms and…I’m so sorry.” He said.  
  
“I don’t blame you Harry. I know that Ron is the one whom mostly keeps dragging you into these situations. Speaking of Ron, what is he doing about this?” Hermione asked.  
  
“He doesn’t feel any regret. I was mad at him, shouted at him and immediately stormed after you…couldn’t find you at first. I ran into Neville on the way here, he was happy to help.” Harry said, gesturing to Neville.  
  
“Yeah, you are so nice, with helping me find Trevor and helping with homework and…” Neville said shyly. “So I thought I should help.”   
  
Hermione had a small smile on her face. “Thank you Harry, Neville…for taking care. I want you two to meet Daphne Greengrass. I ran into her in here and she and I talked…she’s real nice.”   
  
Daphne tensed. Hermione may have been friendly but would Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom lend her the same kindness. She kept her composure, not trying to show her emotions as she cleared her throat and held out her hand. “Er…Pleased making acquaintance.”   
  
“Same. A friend of Hermione is a friend of mine now. If Hermione still wants to be friends after me being bull-headed? Oh and with Neville too?” Harry asked when shaking Daphne’s hand.  
  
Hermione had a smile on her face. Harry actually said he wanted to be her friend? Daphne was shocked but didn’t budge an inch. But you could see the corner of her mouth curl up a bit. She hadn’t expected to be able to move on from Tracy and find a new friend so easily…but fate was kind to her. And Neville smiled just as brightly as Hermione. The poor shy boy thought no one wanted to become friends with a near-Squib like him.  
  
“I…I’d like that. For us being friends I mean.” Hermione said.   
  
“Me too.” Daphne and Neville added.   
  
Harry smiled as well. The moment was interrupted though as another voice said: “Oh, that is just too precious!” They turned around to see a Hufflepuff girl standing in the pack. She had tanned skin, and black dreaded hair. She wore the Hogwarts uniform, but wore a pair of training shorts under her skirt, and had black fingerless gloves. She had amber eyes and a cheeky smile on her face. “This is quite heartwarming. You know, I wanted to butt in as soon as the Ice Queen and Brain Queen were getting cozy but didn’t know how to do so without making things awkward…then you guys came in and it became a bit more awkward…” she pursed her lips and looked away. “So…yeah. I’m Megan Jones by the way.” She introduced herself.   
  
“Er…nice meeting you, Megan?” Harry asked.  
  
“You know, you guys certainly had it rough. You mention someone picking on you all. Can you point me in the direction of those guys and I’ll rip them a new one.” She said as she smacked her fist in her palm.  
  
“Appreciated, but it would be nice if you didn’t make a ruffian out of yourself for us.” Daphne noted.  
  
“Oh, you are just too cute, Ice Queen.” Megan said, pinching Daphne’s cheek, whom looked like she didn’t know whether to be annoyed or amused.   
  
“You did say you were picked on yourself, Harry. Whom would want to pick on the Boy-Who-Lived?” Neville asked.  
  
“Now I think of it, you looked really thin when I first met you and you were wearing those clothes whom were too big for you…” Hermione asked. Harry seemed to lock up, and looked like he was fighting back tears. “Harry?” she asked worried. She put a hand on his shoulder, and he almost flinched at the touch, like he was expecting to be hurt. “Harry, you can tell me.”   
  
Harry looked into her eyes. For the first time in his life he saw something in the eyes of another that he missed; a concern for him. Harry had caved in, and had started telling about his life up until now; how he was left at the Dursleys, whom beat him, berated him, belittled him, made him sleep in a cupboard, used them as a little slave, and let their son just use him as a personal punching bag. How they spoiled his cousin while he never got anything but castoffs from his cousin, how he didn’t even know his parents’ names and that they weren’t drunk wastes of space the day he got his Hogwarts letter.   
  
The group was shocked to hear. Hermione was crying while holding her hands in front of her mouth. Neville looked dumbfounded. Daphne still kept her stoic expression, but it felt incredibly forced as if she tried to hold herself back, while Megan had a look of fury on her face, as if she wanted to meet these so called Dursleys and break her foot in their asses.   
  
Hermione couldn’t stop herself and pulled Harry into a hug. Once again Harry flinched…But he found it to be pleasant. The hug, the feeling of someone caring for you wrapping themselves around you to bring you comfort, it was unfamiliar to him. But it was pleasant. “This is nice.” Harry stated, not knowing what else to say.   
  
Megan’s anger had cooled down and she smiled at the display of affection. “Those two are just too cute. Come on, everyone, let’s give them some love too.” The Hufflepuff said, grabbing Neville and Daphne and dragging them along, and joining Hermione and Harry in a big group hug.   
  
“Hey, easy on the robes. Do you have to be so rough with…actually this IS nice.” Daphne said, complaining about being dragged along, but feeling fine in this group hug.   
  
“Er…yes?” Neville said, not knowing how to react.   
  
“So…this means we are a tight bunch now, right?” Megan asked. No one seemed to disagree. “I think it is fair since Harry opened up to us, the rest of us should do too.” She said as she broke the group hug.  
  
The others started telling about herself. Hermione told of how she was picked on in Muggle school for her buckteeth and her intelligence, not having any friends, and only the comfort of her parents.   
  
Neville had already told how his family thought he was a Squib and only displayed magic late in life. His grandmother was strict with him and pushed him in the hopes he would live up to his parents, but she did love him. But the rest of his family, mostly elder members, didn’t show affection and pushed around a lot more and were also near abusive to him to get his magic out. His grandma often had to give them a kick in the arse for that. But it had damaged his self-esteem.   
  
Daphne grew up in a pureblood family. Their families always kept neutral during the First Wizarding war. Her parents and little sister care a lot for her. Though her parents, being of a Noble House were often forced to interact with the most snobbish and self-absorbed people, and her only real friend Tracy had caved in to peer pressure.  
  
Megan was a halfblood. Her mother Hestia was a single mother, her husband having ran off with a different woman, leaving Hestia to raise Megan alone. She raised Megan lovingly, but had to work really hard to keep them fed and even more to pay for Megan’s schooling.   
  
Each of them felt better after having poured their hearts out with each other. “I think this calls for another group hug.” Megan said. Harry immediately obliged by pulling Hermione in a hug, whom blushed. Harry really liked Hermione’s hug earlier and wanted to do so again. The rest joined in. It was a good moment.  
  
However, Daphne’s nose scrunched up as she smelled something foul. “Did someone forget to flush the toilet?”   
  
“Hey don’t look at me? I only took a leak and I DID flush.” Megan noted.  
  
“This smells worse than an unflushed toilet.” Hermione said. The six then found a large shadow looming over them as they looked up to what exactly casted the shadow.  
  
A huge, ten-foot mountain troll with a huge club looked at the five first years stupidly. “Oh bollocks.” Harry muttered softly. The troll roared as he lifted his club. The quintet screamed.  
  
Minerva McGonagall was patrolling the halls with some other teachers. Oddly enough five students have not attended their last lesson of the day, and were not present at the Halloween Feast. Then there was that moment when Quirrel came storming into the Great Hall shouting something about a Troll in the dungeons before fainting. Afterwards the students would be led to safety and she and the other teachers would look for the troll and find any students that were still straggling.  
  
Was she surprised to hear a scream come from the bathrooms. As she drew her wand and rushed on to save the students from the troll…only to be more surprised when she saw the troll unconscious on the floor of the bathroom. Hermione had her wand pointed at the club the troll wore, Harry pulled out his wand out of the troll’s nose and wiped it clean on the unconscious troll’s pants, while the rest were huddled together in a corner. “Can someone please explain me what is going on?” she asked, worried and riled.  
  
“There is a good reason for that Professor. It was because of me.” Hermione said.  
  
“It’s not her fault, professor. She was sad because someone had insulted her, and she tried locking herself in the bathroom.” Daphne said. “Me and Miss Jones ran into her…”  
  
“And me and Neville followed, we were worried for her and I’m sorry we went into the girl’s bathroom. We all stayed to comfort her…” Harry added.  
  
“Then tall, big and ugly came in to ruin the moment. Then things went absolutely crazy. Neville tossed Puffapods at the thing, I kicked it in the shin, Daphne shot a spell in its eye, Harry shoved his wand up its nose and then Hermione was brilliant when she used Wingardium Leviosa to levitate that club and knock that big lunk out cold. It was so cool! Absolutely frightening, but so cool!” Megan said.  
  
“Er…what they said.” Neville said.   
  
“You may have skipped class and the Halloween celebration…I must commend you for comforting a student in emotional distress, and coming to aid of one another in time of distress. You get each ten points for your house for your bravery and your sheer dumb luck. But next time anything occurs, go to a prefect or a teacher. Not many first years can take on a mountain troll and live to tell the tale.” Professor McGonagall said.  
  
“Yes ma’am!” they all said.  
  
“Now, first get to Madam Pomfrey for a quick check up, and back to your common rooms. The rest of the feast will be served there.” She said. The six of them didn’t have to be told twice and they were off to the infirmary.   
  
As they were on their way they talked again. “How do you think the troll got in? Isn’t Hogwarts supposed to have good wards?” Harry asked.  
  
“I read about Trolls. They are not really intelligent, they couldn’t have gotten in on their own. Someone else must have let him in.” Hermione concluded.  
  
“You think it was to get past that three-headed dog on the third floor?” Neville asked.   
  
“There is a Cerberus on the third floor?” Daphne asked, surprised. “Those things are more dangerous than mountain trolls!”   
  
“It explains why the headmaster asked to stay clear and, in his own words ‘not die a painful death’. Though he should have worded that differently, as that means waving a red flag in front of a herd of bulls.” Megan noted.   
  
“Yeah, we think it is guarding something. Hagrid, the Groundskeeper, picked up something at Gringotts the day before someone broke in. We believe that is what the dog is protecting.” Harry noted.  
  
“Well…life is certainly exciting with you guys around.” Megan noted.  
  
“Exciting? We nearly got killed and you call that exciting? You are out of your mind.” Daphne said.  
  
“Maybe a little, Ice Queen.” Megan replied jokingly.   
  
“Well…I guess we are all still friends?” Harry asked. “I mean there are some things you can’t do together without becoming friends, and taking on a big monster is one of them.”   
  
“I could do without the troll. But I am glad to have friends.” Hermione said.  
  
“I am surprised anyone would be friends with me.” Neville said.  
  
“Don’t sell yourself short, Neville. I think your mild-mannered nature is endearing.” Daphne said.  
  
“Would it hurt for you to just say ‘I think your shyness is cute’ without being all push and uppity?” Megan asked.  
  
“You are the weirdest bunch of friends I could ask for…but for some reason I’m ok with that.” Hermione said.   
  
“I say we get ourselves checked up and see if we can still make it in time to grab some treacle tart.” Harry pointed out. “We have forgotten to eat after all.” Harry said jokingly. The five laughed and agreed.   
  
They were an odd bunch, but they were at least an odd bunch of friends.


	2. What if wizards had weapons instead of wands?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A more comedic bit this time.

WHAT IF HARRY POTTER HAD MAGIC WEAPONS INSTEAD OF WANDS?

It was a new rage. Young wizard and witches now channeled their magic with magical weapons instead of wands. Harry and his friends were admiring their new additions.

Harry: And the most awesome thing about this spear? I can also ride it like a broom! And I don’t have to buy new ones each year, since these weapons grow better as we grow better as wizards! It’s amazing.

Ron: That’s quite clever. I myself am just happy with the sword. Swords are awesome. Makes my old wand look like a stupid drumstick. Not the chicken leg, actual drum sticks…though I’m suddenly craving chicken now. But Hermione…seriously?

Hermione was holding a huge pen-like weapon.

Hermione: I’m a bookworm, what did you expect?

Neville: I got a shield…I hoped a more…offensive weapon had chosen me.

Harry: No worries Neville. A shield has great uses too.

Draco: Yeah, so you can hide behind it like a little bitch!

Draco Malfoy and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle were behind him. Draco held a pimp cane weapon, while Crabbe and Goyle had a gauntlet weapon, Crabbe on his left hand and Goyle on his right.

Draco: My weapon is far less conspicuous, it is more about style and elegance. And noble. I am from nobility, did I mention that?

Harry: Only every bloody minute of every bloody hour of every bloody day.

Neville: I am not a little bitch.

Draco: If you were any more of a bitch, you’d be a dog, Longbottom.

Neville: At least I don’t have frosted tips!

Draco: That does it! Get him Goyle!

Goyle rushed forwards to punch Neville, whom held out his shield. Goyle’s armored fist hit it and it made Goyle wobble form the backlash of hitting the solid thing. After he stopped he tried punching with his normal hand, but Neville pulled up his shield again, and Goyle hurt his fist. He screamed before pulling his foot back. He kicked, but hit the shield again, hurting his foot. He hopped on one leg as Malfoy facepalmed.

Draco: Use your head, Goyle!

Goyle decides to use a headbutt…and hurt his head butting the shield.

Neville: I think I like this thing now.

Draco: I am surrounded by idiots.

Hermione: Takes one to know another.

Luna: Hey guys, what is up?

Ron: Admiring our weapons, until Dork-o decides to ruin the mood.

Draco: Oh look, it’s Looney Lovegood. What do you have for a weapon? A whistle that summons non-existant Snorcracks?

Luna: I have a whistle, but it is not my weapon. (She pulls out a rocket launcher) This is!

Draco: What the bloody hell is that thing?

Luna blasted Draco and his cronies with her weapon, and they all were black and scorched.

Crabbe: Whatever it was, that packs a punch…(faint)

Draco: My father will hear about this! (faints too)

Goyle: Ouch! (faints)

Harry: Whoa…

Ron: Remind me to not tick you off.

Luna: It was quite an experience getting it. It was odd, when I took it with me to the other shops they took a look at it and gave me a discount…those shopkeepers appeared really twitchy. Oh well, who wants pudding?

Harry: Pudding sounds good. 


	3. Just another Time Travel Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just my take on another 'heroes go back in time to stop everything from going to shit' type of scenario.

JUST ANOTHER TIME TRAVEL STORY

You'd think that with the death of Voldemort, aka Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka the Dark Wanker, aka He-Who-Botched-Up-His-Nosejob, that everything would be peachy again the Wizarding World. Well that was naive to think. Certainly since the government was still full of bigots whom could easily be bribed by Death Eaters AGAIN and are willing to forgive the 'noble purebloods whom were misguided by a lying halfblood with delusions of grandeur'. Those idiots had rolled over when Voldemort had taken over and did nothing, after all the Ministry under Voldemort only went after those of impure blood or creatures. 

Harry Potter had the choice, after his defeat to support the ministry and seen as a hero or be arrested for being a halfblood criminal whom has killed several respected purebloods. Harry said they could shove their entire policy where the sun doesn't shine. They tried to steal his properties and fortune, but Harry had been too quick and transferred his money and riches where the purebloods would never look: a muggle bank. And he intended to hide in the Muggle World as those proud purebloods would never look for him there as it was beneath him, no matter how much it would make sense to look there (most wizards aren't very good at the logic thing).

Since the government and wizard society in Britain haven't improved after several Wizarding wars it was still a breeding ground for little shits whom become just bigger shits if not Dark Lords. With Voldemort gone and weaselling themselves out of Azkaban AGAIN, they not only took control of the government by preventing a decent chap like Shacklebolt from becoming Minister but also declare open season on the Muggles. That was a big mistake.

Wizards are not only outnumbered, most of them were also ignorant of the Muggle world and the process they made in the past few centuries, which includes in weapon development. A war broke out between the Wizarding world and the Muggle world, unable to be contained by Obliviators, and spilling in other countries around the world. Most of humanity, magical or not, was wiped out. Very few were left.

Harry Potter was still alive. In the new World War, he was forced to fight for his survival. The Muggles saw him as an enemy because he was a wizard. The wizards saw him as an enemy because he refused to fight for them, even when Harry had plenty of reason to refuse those bigoted, arrogant sheep. Most other nations saw him as a bounty so they can get rich a famous, including the Goblins. Little shits they are, if Griphook's conduct during the war was anything to go by.

Many of his friends, loved ones and acquaintances were dead, or as good as dead. Some were blackmailed, threatened or brainwashed into fighting in the war. Some willingly went along with it, having learnt nothing despite the DA Harry and his friends had set up. Including Ron, whom was basking in so much of the fame and glory from being one of the former Golden Trio that he didn't realize the Ministry exploited him, making him a poster boy for their pureblood propaganda. Or he didn't care, who knows? Harry had stopped speaking to him as he regressed back into an arse because of it. Harry thought that he had learned, but if there is one thing that Ron was never good at, it was learning.

Now about ninety-nine point nine percent of all humans were gone. Harry knew there are still others out there but they are so thinly spread and in hiding, just like he. He had rediscovered Potter Manor with the help of Hermione during the Horcrux hunt when Ron had already left (and they didn't tell him afterwards because they were still cross with him). He had put it under so many wards Merlin himself couldn't find it. He had help with that, of course.

The help in question were now his two favourite bedwarmers. They are much more than that, they were his soulmates, his life mates, his closest friends, the only ones alive whom would never turn on him. Hermione Granger, smartest witch her age. And Luna Lovegood, whom may not always have her head in the right spot, but her heart is...Yes, they are in a three-way relationship. It was war, the three cared for each other a lot, and they needed some comfort, and the three couldn't love one over the other.

Harry wondered what he did do to deserve these two wonderful ladies. Both are smart in their own way, kind, intelligent, caring, always ready to cheer him up. And both are demons in the bed. He didn't expect the bookworm Hermione to be such a vixen and Luna...well, whom could anticipate her? He wished he had been less of a berk to them in the past, with his upbringing making him emotionally stunted and naive, not to mention he wasn't always surrounded by good examples. Ron was a bad influence in that regard, always roping Harry in his own grudges against Hermione. Though the ladies knew how emotionally stunted he was and understood and forgave him, even when he didn't feel he deserved it.

They gave him the love and comfort he needed. Thanks to their support he was finally able to show his intelligent, while not stupid, he often hid it or held back due to the Dursleys not liking him being smarter than Dudley, and Ron wouldn't tolerate it, as he could barely stand Hermione being smarter. But Hermione and Luna not only encouraged his intelligent side, they rewarded him for doing well...with some snogs, some sexy cosplay and some great shags. Those were some good motivators...some really good motivators...some really, really good...yeah, you get the idea.

The three of them had, due to a life of war, been studying a lot of magic. Not just the magic everyone has to learn, but all aspects of magic, light, dark, grey, anything to give them an edge. The Ministry has censored a lot of the classes at school as a way to keep control, but they couldn't do anything to the private library of Potter Manor, which contained so much more useful stuff. In the end, the three were honed magical battle gods. Probably the most knowledgeable, the most powerful and horniest (Luna had added that part) magical trio ever. Even when the war was over due to basically everyone being dead, they kept practicing and studying. Because there was nothing much left to do.

Harry woke up after a good night's sleep. Despite all the horrors in his life, when he safely had his lovers in his arms, he felt nothing could take him down. They had made wonderful three-way love last night...in fact every night, with a few quickies during the day. Due to scars and wounds suffered from the war none of the two could unfortunately bear children. Their physical activities of intimacy were now solely for the comfort it gave the three of them. But the ones whom did that to Hermione and Luna in the first place suffered slow and painful deaths.

It was the dawn of a new day and the three slowly woke up. "Good morning gorgeous. Good morning, gorgeous." Harry said respectively to Hermione and Harry.

"Good morning, sweet cheeks. Good morning Moonbeam." Hermione said to Harry and Luna respectively.

"Pudding." Luna said. She often said weird stuff or made of the wall comments in the morning. Harry wondered if this one was as a result of the new stance they tried, Luna really liked that one. Odd thing was there was no pudding involved whatsoever.

"What are the plans for today?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Aside from more coitus, I want to investigate the new rune cluster I've been working on, to see if it is able to stabilize our new project." Hermione noted.

"Pudding." Luna repeated.

"Well, it wasn't the quartz or the necklace, so next best thing to check is the runes. I really hope we can eventually pull this off." Harry noted.

"We will. It is just something that hasn't been done before, and even if it was, how would you know it has worked?" Hermione pointed out.

"Pudding." Luna added.

"But first some breakfast. I'm making pancakes." Harry said as he got up. Hermione followed right after, but Luna fell out the bed, flat on her face.

"Luna, you ok?" Hermione asked.

"Pudding!" Luna moaned.

After Luna got her head straightened out...as far as that was possible with her, Harry baked some pancakes, and after eating they had a quickie, and went back to their project. They each had their specialities. 

Hermione had an eidetic memory when it came to learning and reading. She had all the knowledge in her head. She knows what everything was and what they did. 

Luna had a unique viewpoint, and she was able to sense or see things others couldn't. It was really helpful. Hermione, while not malicious, had in the past berated Luna for her oddities, something she felt ashamed of. Luna was chill with it and was glad Hermione acknowledged her flaws and opened her mind a little. And her legs if she asked to. It took a lot to harsh Luna's mellow.

Harry was more of the practical guy, while smart, he was not as much the knowledge type like Luna or Hermione, but in terms of skill and power he was the best at the practical aspects of magic. So in short, Hermione worked out the plan, Luna helped iron out the kinks and add in some fun extra's, while Harry was the one best to carry it out. 

The three were now bent over a few plans, while in the background, a huge stone gate was erected...with a time turner locked in the arch on top of the thing.

"So when we put the limiter there...but remove another one here..." Hermione muttered.

"That would work. But the question is, how do we prevent the paradoxes of our younger selves seeing us?" Harry asked.

"Oh, didn't we mention that part? We are not sending our physical selves back; we send our minds back into our younger bodies." Luna added.

"That is possible?" Harry asked.

"In theory. It would be the best. I mean whom is going to suspect a couple of kids being able to do the things we are planning?" Hermione noted.

"I won't like being a scrawny kid again and in the care of some 'loving' relatives. But it's a small price to pay to fix everything. So many lives will be saved..." Harry noted.

"It is not like we'll be able to make it any worse. We still have to practice caution, but that doesn't mean we should let innocent people get screwed over." Hermione added.

"I am going to miss having sex." Luna said, pouting.

"How far back can you take us?" Harry asked.

"If I can really push it...back to when you were eight...young enough to prepare for what we can do at Hogwarts, but not so early we're helpless." Hermione stated.

"You mean...I can save my mother?" Luna asked, dropping her airy facade, sounding sadder serious than ever before.

"My parents for sure..." Hermione stammered, her parents being victims of the war before she could have the memory charms put on them reversed. "I don't know the precise date we'll come back but the chances you can save your mother are high. Harry, there was no way we could go back far enough to save your parents."

"I know. Even if possible, I was an infant, my magical core wouldn't have been stable or developed enough for the magic I could have used otherwise. They gave their lives so I could live. And with this second chance at live, I really am going to live." Harry said. The three exchanged a group hug to get their nerves to calm down.

"Now, we have our knowledge, we have our skills...we know our targets and we'll cripple them so they aren't threatening the future of this world." Hermione noted.

"And have a bit of fun doing it." Harry said. Harry has developed a new motto during the war: 'It is not sadism if they deserve the hurt.'

"While there are some mad dogs whom need to be put down, there are some we are not clear about. Dumbledore is a Leader for the Light, but his actions have been...questionable." Luna noted.

"The guy may be an idiot, but he's not malicious. Though he has his head so far up his own arse he can see through his mouth. He has made mistakes and refuses to acknowledge when he's wrong. Nothing wrong with seeing the best in people, but you give second chances and no more. No matter how much chances he gave his enemies, they kept botching every chance they got and Dumbles kept giving them. We are not going to destroy him, but we can perhaps entice him to retire and let the pros handle it." Harry said.

"What about Snape?" Hermione asked. She was long done blindly obeying authority figures because of the sheer incompetence and malice from some teachers and Ministry workers.

"The guy is an arse, no questions asked. A bully, whom still holds a grudge for a man whom is dead for decades, certainly petty. But he did seek out the demise of the Dark Lord. It doesn't cancel out everything he did, but he was still on our side...sort off. I don't want to kill or destroy him, but we could convince him to behave." Harry said with a sly grin.

"Draco Malfoy goes down, no questions asked." Hermione noted. The little bastard and his family started the world war in the first place. He went against the Dark Lord, but that was to save their own collective arses, as unlike Snape whom at least loved Lily, the Malfoys could never love anyone but themselves.

"Certainly not, but I won't do it quick and painless this time." Harry said. "As for Ron...he isn't a bad guy, but he has been a liability due to his pettiness, laziness and general idiocy. So no Golden Trio? At least not one where he is part of?"

"Can I torment him a little? He started the nickname 'Loony Lovegood' and flapped it out to my Housemates at the time. That and he hurt you. I am not going to kill him, but maybe we can convince him to get his act together or stay out of our way." Luna suggested. The grin she had on her face would have them almost feel sorry for Ron.

"Ok, maybe a little." Harry agreed quickly. "Now, since we are about done with the runes, how fast can we incorporate them?"

"Takes a few days, two to three, four or five at most." Hermione said. "The one thing I'm most worried about for is us. No question we all love each other. But will they allow us to be married? Will anyone accept?"

"I am not giving you up. We will find a solution for that, as much as we'll find some solutions to the Dork Lord and his Dick Munchers." Harry noted.

"Yeah, we're all in this together, forever." Luna said.

Hermione nodded in agreement. "You are right. Nothing will get in our way...this has to work...Let's get started!" Hermione said as she took her rune grafting tools.

Three and a half days of hard work and in-between shags, the trio had completed their portal to the past. The runes glowed with light blue power, the Time Turner at the top was spinning wildly. Something akin to the veil, but lighter and less ominous, pulsed in the stone arch.

"Well, this is it. Now we all go through." Hermione said. Though she was sure her she did her math right, part of her remained unsure. Harry and Luna grabbed her hands to calm her down.

"Nothing will be able to separate us, never forget that." Harry said.

"It's now or never...there is nothing to go back to in the present." Luna said. "Only thing to go now is in the past."

The three locked hands firmly. "On three...One..." Hermione started.  
"Two..." Harry added.  
"Two and a half..." Luna continued.  
"THREE!" the three said simultaneously, and jumped through the portal.

The Veil of Time in the portal didn't budge, as if nothing happened, but the Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood were gone from this timeline. The portal then soon imploded onto itself and the world faded out to white, as that timeline no longer existed.

Harry Potter woke up with a jerk as he bumped his head on the ceiling. He was in a small confined, dark space as he rubbed his head. "I'm back under the bloody cupboard." Harry said with a defeated sigh. He was glad that Hermione's experiment worked and he was back in time. He could have expected to be back here but he didn't have to like it. But the chance to do things over, saving a lot of people was too good to pass on.

Harry waved his hand and with a little wandless magic unlocked his cupboard. While there is a Trace, it is put on the children only when they first entered Hogwarts when entering the Hogwarts Express. Explains how Hermione could practice all those spells without repercussions before her first year at Hogwarts. And wandless magic without a Trace is even harder to track, only a powerful magical outburst could be tracked without a Trace after all.

First thing Harry did was checking out was the time, it was about four o'clock in the morning. It's early, so his lazy relatives won't be around for a while yet. He remembered how in the future the Dursleys became witch hunters and had no qualms as selling bullshit stories to the government about him that caused him to be the most wanted wizard in the world. They were way due for some payback. But first he'll fix himself a sandwich. He was starving, again courtesy of his relatives. He'll make sure the Dursleys get what they deserved, and the grin he was sporting reminding himself of that would have put the Grinch to shame and scare the poor thing too.

Hermione woke up with a jerk too, in her old bedroom in her house in Crawley...man, did she have that much pink in her room as a girl? It was way overdue for a remodelling. She checked herself in the mirror. Damn, her hair was bushy again and she had once again her bucktooth. Harry never minded them but Hermione always disliked them. Her hair got better over time and Madam Pomfrey had done wonders for her teeth...So she remained hopeful it could be remedied this time too.

But she suddenly remembered something direr...her parents were alive. She quickly walked down the corridor, as she saw a light coming from downstairs. She quietly went down and saw her parents had both fallen asleep in front of the television. She smiled and she couldn't hold back her tears. She quickly snuck down, careful to not make any noise. She climbed onto the sofa, and snuggled in between them. The still sleeping parents shifted, unconsciously wrapping the little girl in their arms. Hermione allowed herself to drift away to dreamland again. While Harry and Luna were great snuggle buddies, it is still different from feeling her parents' embrace again.

Luna was the third to wake up with a jerk. However, her wake-up jerk was a bit clumsier and she fell out of her bed. "Pudding!" she muttered. After the cobwebs in her head cleared she looked at her calendar and her clock. The date...No...she still had to be on time! She quickly ran down the stairs, to the basement, where her mother's lab was. At the door, she listened in, to a musical voice she hadn't heard in so long: "Now just put in that rune...and that should do it."

Luna didn't hesitate. She barged in and shouted: "Mommy, don't do it!"

Pandora Lovegood then turned around. Her long platinum blonde hair waving and her kind baby blue eyes staring into her daughter's. "Luna, you shouldn't be in here. I am doing dangerous work." she said not angrily, but sounding worried and a bit stern.

"There is a fault in the runic configuration, if you try that spell now, it will blow up!" Luna warned her.

Pandora looked in her daughter's eyes and saw something there that wasn't there before. "You are my Luna, but not the Luna I put to bed yesterday evening." she realized. She quickly checked the runes. "You're right, there is a flaw, a deadly flaw in the runes...I almost don't believe it...maybe I shouldn't do these all-nighters again." Pandora put down her wand as she turned back to Luna. "I almost did something stupid, I almost left my daughter and husband alone...This is what you came back for, isn't it, Luna? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." Pandora said as she realized what had happened.

Luna didn't feel an ounce of resentment for her mother. She only felt happiness that she would live. Luna tackled her mother in a hug, not bothering to hold back her tears. "I love you mummy..."

Pandora returned the hug. Her daughter would explain what needed to be explained later. For now, she would enjoy having her daughter in her arms. "I love you too, moonbeam."


	4. Lucky Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Harry Potter was even luckier?

**POTTERBITS: LUCKY POTTER**  
  
James stared at his wife as he poured a golden liquid in Harry’s bottle. “Lily, are you adding Felix Felicis to Harry’s milk?” he asked.  
  
“Yes. With the Dark Lord after us, we could use all the luck in the world.” Lily noted as she began feeding Harry the milk.  
  
“Is it safe? I mean it is Liquid Luck, but it doesn’t last forever and an overdose can be disastrous.” James noted.  
  
“I improved the recipe. Potions prodigy? remember? It will last a lifetime and has no negative side effects. This will drastically improve his chances for survival. I will do anything to keep our son alive.” Lily noted.  
  
“Well, if a permanent non-harmful luck potion can help, I shouldn’t complain…” James noted. He then noticed his infant son was holding a Galleon. “Where did he get that?”  
  
\-----------------------  
  
‘Dang it!’ Voldemort thought as he was blasted apart by a reflected killing curse. Damn mudblood Potter spouse must have put a protection on the little baby. As Voldemort’s spirit fled the scene, a part of him that has broken of from the main Voldemort now sought a place to attach itself to, heading towards Harry.  
  
“Gaweon!” the baby Potter said as he held up a gold coin in front of him as he held it up in front of him, the soul piece attaching itself to it.  
  
“Oh great, I’m stuck in a coin and…gah! The kid is drooling on me!” the Soul piece said, stuck in a coin and as Harry Potter’s teething toy. Luckily his suffering didn’t last as Harry was later taken away from the destroyed house…but the galleon was left lying around. “Hello? Piece of the dark Lord stuck in a Galleon? Can someone please pick me up? I can’t move…”  
  
It would take years before someone found his galleon prison, a certain Mundungus Fletcher. However, the Galleon made Mundungus moodier and more aggressive and he and the Galleon were incinerated when insulting the wrong person in Knockturn Alley, burnt by Fiendfyre.  
  
\-----------------------  
  
Dumbledore didn’t see a mark on Harry as he left him behind with the Dursley’s but thought the ‘marked as his equal’ part of the prophecy was more symbolic, rather then left with a scar. Dumbledore was utterly convinced that when left behind with his uncle and aunt they would love and raise him as relatives…by not talking to them and leave them as a milk bottle on the doorstep with a letter, saying that he is their problem now.  
  
They didn’t treat Harry well and they would often try to hurt Harry…keyword being try. Every time they tried something it always went wrong. Though they never learned their lesson and would push their luck. “Hey freak, dad gave me a new croquet mallet and it has your head’s name on it…” Dudley said before slipping on the floor Harry was cleaning, hitting his head against the wall and knocking himself out.  
  
“Boy, what did you do?” Vernon asked, seeing his son on the floor, dazed by his fall.  
  
“I was cleaning the floor, it was still slippery and he obviously slipped.” Harry explained.  
  
“Why you little runt, I’m going to beat…” Vernon approached him but slipped on the floor, same as Dudley and knocked his head on the coffee table, and was hence also rendered unconscious.   
  
“I warned him…” Harry noted dully.  
  
“Vernon, Duddikins! You little freak, I ought to…” Aunt Petunia wanted to hit him with a frying pan but she also slipped and hit her head on the doorpost.  
  
Harry looked at his knocked out relatives, sighed, shrugged his shoulders and went to make himself a sandwich. But in front of the fridge he noticed something nice and shiny… “Oh, a quarter!”  
  
\-----------------------  
  
“…you just walk right through that wall between platforms 9 and 10. Ron, show him how it’s done.” Molly Weasley said.  
  
“Sure thing, mom!” Ron said happily. He and his family already knew it was Harry Potter. Dumbledore asked to befriend Harry Potter. Being friends with a celebrity, that would make him somewhat of a celebrity himself. He could bask in the attention that being Harry’s friend was, so he could have an easy life, barely having to do anything…  
  
“Ron, that’s the wrong wall!” his mother’s voice sounded, trying to warn Ron as he was daydreaming. WHAM! Ran right in the wrong wall, his stuff spread all around the platform and Ron being knocked out as he had ran head-first in a wall. But since it was head-first, he had no real damage.  
  
“It is that one.” Ginny said to Harry as she pointed at the right wall.  
  
“Thanks.” Harry said as he went to the platform. He also found something on the way. “Oh, look! A galleon! Must be my lucky day.” Harry noted.  
  
\-----------------------  
  
With Ron being knocked out, the first person Harry befriended was Hermione instead, whom was a much better influence on him, nurturing his reading and study habits. So when Ron had an examination at St. Mungo’s and returned to Hogwarts, Harry didn’t talk well to Ron’s lax nature and Ron didn’t become the friend to Harry Potter he hoped he’d be.  
  
Harry’s luck just was on his side. Draco Malfoy tried to steal Neville’s Remembrall during Flying class and he got a spot on the Quidditch team. That time Draco tried to challenge him to a Midnight Duel, Harry refused as he wouldn’t fall for such an easy trap.  
  
Draco was furious and waited until one day he could curse Harry Potter when his back was turned. He aimed a spell as Harry went down a corridor. The spell left his wand, but it didn’t go according to plan. “Oh, look, a Galleon!” Harry said as he picked it up. As he ducked the spell went over his head, down the corridor…  
  
“Delivery of a Mirror of Erised for Albus Dumbledore!” a delivery wizard said.  
  
“You idiot, I asked to be discreet! How is walking with a giant mirror down the school discreet!” Dumbledore shouted. The mirror, carried by the two delivery wizards, took the spell that Draco intended to shoot at Harry, and it reflected.  
  
In a few moments, Malfoy was covered in painful boils and had to be carried to see Madam Pomfrey.  
  
\-----------------------  
  
Harry thought his luck had run out as one day he tripped and fell down the stairs. However, he landed on something soft. “Oof…Luckily Professor Quirrell broke my fall. Sorry about that, Professor, but thanks for softening my landing. Er…professor? He’s not moving…”  
  
Voldemort cursed as his host was killed and he was forced to flee. No worries, he could get a new host. He can’t believe that Potter got that lucky…was Potter that lucky? What if he was onto him and wanted to finish him for killing his parents?  
  
“Oh look, a Galleon!” Harry said excitedly.  
  
No, the kid was just lucky.  
  
\-----------------------  
  
He had found a new host, another former servant whom was in the castle. He thought Severus had become Dumbledore’s man but he was just playing both sides. With Voldemort back and in possession of the stone, Snape thought Voldemort would be the biggest player on the board again. Luckily, unlike Quirrell, Snape knew how to get past Fluffy.  
  
“The beast is asleep on the other side. So we have a small window in between the moment the beast’s enhanced senses pick us up and he is still groggy. Then we conjure and enchant the harp so he falls asleep again before he attacks.” Voldemort instructed as they went inside the door on the third floor.  
  
Shortly after Harry arrived in that corridor. “Oh, dang it, it seems I got lost…” Harry noted. Then he noticed something on the floor and shouted way louder then he needed: “WOW, A GALLEON! LUCKY DAY!”  
  
Harry shouted that so hard Fluffy had woken up much more abruptly then Voldemort of Severus cared, and growling, barking and screams of pain and being eaten alive came from the other side of the door.  
  
\-----------------------  
  
When the announcement came that Snape died next morning, the students cheered, celebrated and danced on the tables. The other teachers didn’t like Snape and joined the students rather than berating them.  
  
“Snape gone, and I found another Galleon, second best day ever aside from finding out I was a wizard!” Harry noted.  
  
“Harry, why do you keep finding all these Galleons?” Hermione asked.  
  
“I don’t know, but I am not complaining.” Harry replied.  
  
At the Slytherin Table.  
  
“Draco, there is a hole in your pocket.” Pansy Parkinson told Draco Malfoy.  
  
“Oh, that’s why I keep losing Galleons all week…”  
  
\-----------------------  
  
Voldemort cursed, now two of his hosts were dead and he still didn’t have that Stone. He needed a host…someone no one would ever suspect. But then it appears that Dumbledore hired Gilderoy Lockhart, the famous author and hero. Great, no one expects him. He only feared that such a powerful wizard would resist possessing him with everything…oh no wait, he went down as a pansy. How disappointing. Oh well, a host is a host and beggars can't be choosers.  
  
He had to stay clear of Potter though, because that boy was bad luck for him. Luckily everyone seemed to dislike the poncy git that was Lockhart and Potter should have no problems staying clear. “Professor Lockhart, there is a troll in the castle and Hermione is in the bathroom, I need your help!”  
  
Hell no! He is not risking life and limb for a mudblood, certainly with Potter not around and ran for it. “Professor, the troll went the other way.”  
  
VoldeRoy MortHeart ran down a few corridors, glad he got away from Potter, his burning touch and inexplicable good luck. He oofed, only to feel pain as never before. Apparently the troll has, through Harry’s dumb luck, not chosen to enter a bathroom but the corridor he had fled into and he was used as whack-a-mole, though he was the mole and he was seriously being whacked.  
  
Well, there goes another host…and Lockhart’s only talent, Obliviate, doesn’t work on magic resistant trolls whom are too stupid to obliviate anyways. Some day you just can’t steal a Stone of ultimate power…  
  
“Oh look, a Galleon!”  
  
Now that was just insult to injury!  
  
\-----------------------  
  
Dumbledore was surprised people celebrated Lockhart’s demise as hard as Severus’…apparently he was nothing as good as he claimed to be in his novels and his lessons were worse then Quirrell’s.  
  
The curse on the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was horrible. Normally they only got sent packing at the end of the year, but he lost three teachers before Christmas (counting Severus whom was a temp before he hired Lockhart).  
  
Since Alastor had just entered retirement and Remus was abroad on a temporary job he had to turn to the Ministry to provide him with someone temporary. Dolores Umbridge would be detested more then Lockhart and Snape put together but it was the only option he could get on short term.  
  
Voldemort sighed as they revealed her. She’d had to do. She was no Death Eater but Umbridge would support his pureblood propaganda and make an easy host. He would get that Stone even if it was the last thing he did! Luckily he was immortal or it would be the last thing he did…  
  
This time, while controlling Umbridge, he managed to get past Fluffy, then through the Devil’s Snare, the flying Keys, the Chess set…is Dumbledore going senile, setting up a trap or luring Potter into fighting him…No, definitely not the second. And they called him, Lord Voldemort, evil…  
  
After getting rid of the troll (with extreme prejudice, since being clobbered by one left him with an extreme grudge) and now to Severus’ Potions puzzle. Luckily he knew about this one due to having been in Severus’ mind, so all he had to do is take the right bottle. He let his host reach out.  
  
“Whoa…they weren’t kidding about secret passages, but where am I?” the voice of Harry Potter shouted.  
  
Shit! He had to get out as fast as possible. Quickly Umbridgemort grabbed a bottle, and drank it, planning to sprint through the fire, which Potter wouldn’t be going through since there had been enough of the potion for one…But then Voldemort felt a pain in his chest…no, Umbridge’s chest, where a normal person’s heart should be, and his host fell down dead.  
  
Damnit, Potter’s appearance has thrown him off, and he must have grabbed a poison in his haste instead. Then the final insult came. “Oh look, a Galleon!”  
  
That does it, if he ever returns, he will order his minions to pay their funding in Sickles or Knuts, but definitely NOT in Galleons!  
  
\-----------------------  
  
Now Voldemort was tired of it, he just decided to possess the first Slytherin pansy he could find, open the Chamber of Secrets, free the basilisk, kill everyone in the school and take the Stone for himself.  
  
“Wait until my father hears about this!” Draco said as he was forced in being a host.  
  
“Your father is my bitch, and you are a bigger bitch then him!” Voldemort mentally shot back. “Now get to work!” Nothing could go wrong now. His giant basilisk was just leaving the chamber.  
  
“Everyone stay back, created a whole flock of roosters in transfiguration and I have to recapture them all.” Harry shouted across the corridor.  
  
Please don’t let them crow, don’t let them crow, don’t let them “Cock-a-doodle-doo!” Yeah, one of the roosters crowed, and it resulted in his Basilisk being dead…Now that’s just not cricket!  
  
“Whoa…there is a dead basilisk in the bathroom. Also, I found a galleon.” Harry Potter said.  
  
That does it! He is going to possess Potter, then he also gets Potter’s luck. Leaving Draco behind and leaving the little bitch to die he shot towards Harry…whom held up one of the roosters. “I captured one.”  
  
Now Voldemort was stuck as Cockamort…And he and the other roosters would be served as Coq-Au-Vin at dinner.  
  
Why didn’t he enter politics? No, he had to become a Dark Lord, instead he could have run for minister and allowed to screw people over legally…At least he couldn’t die…  
  
\-----------------------  
  
How fortunate, Wormtail has apparently been hiding as a rat in plain sight in Gryffindor. Trying to possess Potter was no option since that tends to go wrong so he possessed the rat instead. He could sneak by any defenses in rat form no problem. He would get the Stone, and once at full power he could finally kill everyone in the castle to vent his frustrations…  
  
However, Voldemort forgot one thing: the world is a dangerous place for a rat…and Ms. Norris was incredibly hungry. One dead host…even more unfortunate Animagi revert back to human upon their deaths, so Pettigrew’s reappearance would clear Sirius Black’s name, just like how the dead Basilisk cleared Hagrid’s name.  
  
This had a snowball effect in that Sirius Black took custody of Harry and cast out the Lestranges and Narcissa, taking their vaults and valuables as a fine for turning to the Dark Arts. Among these objects were a diary and a cup whom were destroyed. Sirius also found a locket at his old ancestral home which was also destroyed.  
  
The Malfoys were bankrupt and broken due to Sirius Black and death of their son, so no one could bribe the Minister into stopping the investigations of Amelia Bones, whom after hearing of the dead Basilisk looked further into the Chamber of Secrets incident yeas ago. This led to coming across the name Tom Riddle, and finding out that Riddle was Voldemort. She looked into his background, found the home of Voldemort’s mother and grandparents, and had the ring there destroyed.  
  
She also had Hogwarts searched head to toe, and with the dumb luck Harry has he and an Auror stumbled upon the Room of Requirement (and Harry found another Galleon) where they found and destroyed the Tiara.  
  
Voldemort having fled and given up on the Stone to once again reside in the forests of Albania just faded away upon the Horcruxes being destroyed.  
  
Dumbledore didn’t realize Voldemort was gone and decided to continue manipulations by trying to set up the Triwizard Tournament, but through bad luck, instead of Harry’s name being entered, it was Ron Weasley’s. The boy died being eaten by the Hungarian Horntail. Dumbledore died choking on a lemon drop as he indulged himself after growing depressed over his failing manipulations.  
  
Remus Lupin and Andromeda Tonks became the new and permanent new DADA and Potions professors at Hogwarts, Binns was exorcised and replaced by a competent teacher.  
  
Amelia Bones weeded out the rest of the Death Eaters and had them arrested, then booted Fudge out and replaced him as Minister. She was the best Minister for Magic ever.  
  
Harry had a happy life with Sirius as a parent, and Hermione as a best friend, whom eventually became girlfriend and wife. He even found another Galleon on the floor during his wedding.


	5. Dragonblood

**POTTERBITS: DRAGONBLOOD  
**  
“Harry…is something wrong? I know you need to face that dragon now, but I feel there is something else.” Hermione asked her friend, whom was about to start with the Triwizard Tournament.  
  
How she could read him as a book. She has been a loyal friend for the past four years, never once did she turn her back on him, not even when he was mad at her for stupid reasons. But she was worried enough, and she may be mad afterwards, but she deserves to be safe… “I’ll tell you afterwards, I promise it will not be a distraction during the task.”  
  
“Harry…just be careful.” Hermione said as he had hugged him. Hermione had been the first person to hug him. Hermione had been the first one to show real affection. Ron had turned his back on him and was a liability and an idiot. Not a bad guy, but definitely an idiot. He had been wrong (idiot he was himself), Hermione was always his best friend.  
  
He didn’t even care when Rita Skeeter and her photographer toady were taking a picture and thinking on posting an article on ‘true love’. Because it wouldn’t matter in a few moments. She is a nuisance in the grand scheme…With a heavy sigh he heard his name being called as he stepped in.  
  
\---------------------------  
  
There was noise of all the people in the stand, either cheering or booing him, everyone thinking he put his name in the Goblet of Fire. It wouldn’t matter in a few moments, he wouldn’t miss them. There would be only two people he’d miss. Two people in and an owl actually. And both would receive a message, from that same owl.  
  
He saw the dragon he was supposed to bypass to get the golden egg: The Hungarian Horntail. The baddest of the bad when it came to dragon. Extra aggressive, and his backside with the spiky tail is as bad as it’s front. Harry and Hermione used to have a plan…she helped him practice a Summoning Charm. Despite the short time frame she was never impatient with him when practicing. He only regretted what he’d do for how it would hurt Hermione…but he couldn’t take it anymore.  
  
Harry looked at his wand, sighed and just threw it aside, then spread his arms as to leave himself wide open. Everyone went silent at what Harry did. People expected him to pull of an amazing win, or at least him to fail and sent back running into the tent with his tail between his legs. But no one expected him to just throw down his wand.  
  
Right before Harry had stepped out of the tent earlier, he found Hedwig, whom had delivered a letter to her, from Harry. He grabbed the letter and recognized Harry’s writing. She opened the letter and read what was inside:  
  
‘Dear Hermione,  
  
If you read this, it is too late. I have made a decision. I cannot go on like this. I had nothing in life. My parents were taken from me by a maniac. A maniac whom marked me, to be famous for surviving a massacre. To be the center of attention, one time their savior and hero, another time they drop me for even the smallest sleight.  
  
Few of the adults would truly look out for me. My aunt, uncle and cousin hate me, beat me, abuse me and used me as a slave. Voldemort and his Death Eaters whom paid to get out of Azkaban try to kill me or make my life miserable. The Ministry can be bought with their gold and the few decent people are a minority powerless to stop the corrupt Minister and his toadies. Dumbledore is using the school as a social experiment and have me jump through hoops, making me fight my parents’ killer and evil beasts like Basilisks and Dragons…He is a Headmaster, Supreme Mugwump of the ICW and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, yet he couldn’t stop me from entering the tournament or protect me from the dangers from arguably ‘the Safest place in the world’?  
  
And the rest either follow Dumbledore blindly, or are as fickle as I said earlier. Only two people I know genuinely look out for me out of genuine care (and Hedwig). First is Sirius, and they tossed him in jail without a trial and he is on the run due to the idiocy of the leaders of the wizarding world.  
  
The other person is you. I just…wish I could say sorry to your face for being a bad friend. I took you for granted, didn’t listen enough when you said I had to read or study. I should have listened to you more. I shouldn’t have been mad at you for the Firebolt incident last year. You were looking out for me. You were the first whom hugged me. You were the first whom never turned her back on me. And for that I want to thank you, for being the best friend someone can ask for.  
  
Dumbledore acts in ‘Loco Parentis’ for all Muggleborns or those raised among muggles. But he won’t get my fortune or estates. I asked Dobby deliver a message to the Goblins. My money and valuables are converted into Muggle money and transferred to you, the person whom could use it most. Use it to get out of Hogwarts and study abroad and secure your future. You deserve better then to be in a country where they won’t recognize your intelligence just because of your heritage.  
  
And since it is now on a muggle account, neither Dumbledore or the Ministry can take it from you. I also ask you to take care of Hedwig. Sirius also should receive a message form another owl, thanking him for being as good a godfather he could be in the short time he was free and I could know him. I advised him to ask for sanctuary in a country not friendly with Britain so they can’t arrest him, and if the ICW can get involved and expose the British Magical Ministry for their corruption, he may actually get free and enjoy his life. He deserves it.  
  
As for I…I can’t go on. I can’t live a life like this, expected to be a puppet for the adults, doing the dirty work they are unwilling to do. I am just a kid. I shouldn’t fight evil wizards and dark creatures…I cannot deal with the two-faced people anymore whom claim to look out for me but have their own agendas. I cannot stand the pain of betrayal.  
  
Hermione…I am sorry, and if you will hate me for what I am going to do, I wouldn’t blame you, but I cannot go on. I don’t know what romantic love it…But if I were to guess, you would be the person I could genuinely love as a girl I’d date…even a woman I’d marry someday. Couldn’t say that to your face. I guess I am not Gryffindor enough. Look after Hedwig for me. I’m sorry.  
  
Love, Harry’.  
  
After she read through the letter she saw Harry in the arena, throwing his wand away and leaving himself open. “Harry, don’t do it!” she shouted. But she couldn't be heard from where she was sitting.  
  
Harry spoke to the dragon, if the beast even understood it. Even it was confused that something would throw itself into her lap like this. “Go ahead, end it. You have a whole nest of hatchlings going up and they need going to be some fried meat to grow big and strong. At least someone profits from this.” He spoke to her.  
  
The beast didn’t seem to understand, more confused as she just stared at Harry, as if it tried to understand what the silly little human wanted from her. “What are you waiting for, you overgrown lizard? END ME!” Harry shouted as he tore up and cried. “I got nothing left.”  
  
He locked eyes with the dragon, who now stared at him, not with animosity, and the curiosity from earlier was replaced by something else. Like it tried to look into his soul. As it tried to read the person in front of her. She then inhaled, and let out a burst of fire, but it was different from the fire she blew earlier in rage…it was bright golden and it engulfed Harry and the people in the stands screamed in horror…  
  
If this was dying, it wasn’t so bad. It wasn’t painful. It was warm, but a pleasant warm, like being warm and toasty in your bed at night. He didn’t see anything but the gold, like the color of the flames that hit him. “Why are you in so much pain?” a voice asked. It was female, gentle and ethereal. Harry didn’t know whom was speaking to him. “Why are you in so much pain?”  
  
“Because people want me to be in pain. People want to me to be whatever they need: a weapon, a performance, a symbol for something I don’t stand for. I tried to endure, but I couldn’t.” Harry replied to the voice. He didn’t speak it aloud, it was like he…thought of it and projected his thoughts at the voice. “Whom are you, are you Death?”  
  
“I have been called before, but I am not. I am just a beast. I am the mother of a clutch, I am also someone they expect to perform…” the female voice sounded.  
  
“You are the dragon I faced.” Harry realized.  
  
“It is true, young one. Though my true name cannot be spoken or translated in human language…so call me Echidna.” She replied. “You have suffered so much, I can feel it, young one. Yet you endured. You were strong, brave…”  
  
“I am not that strong and brave now.” Harry replied.  
  
“No one is infallible. Not even an apex predator like me. But everyone has a choice when faced with adversity. You can submit and let it take you down, or you can stand up and fight, stronger then before.” Echidna said.  
  
“I cannot fight anymore, I have nothing left.” Harry said.  
  
“You say that, but I can sense in your heart, and you know yourself that isn’t true. There are those few whom still are worth it. Are you going to abandon them?” Echidna asked.  
  
“I am not…I have provided them with a way out, so they will be safe…when I’m gone.” Harry replied.  
  
“Yet don’t you care on the hurt you’ll cause if you threw your life away?” Echidna asked.  
  
“I do…but they can’t…No one can help me.” Harry noted.  
  
“You cannot help yourself, you feel like you have to carry the burden. But it doesn’t have to be you. Even us dragons pack together in times of need. Help is given to those whom ask. And those whom truly deserve it will receive it, and those whom are willing to ensure your happiness will provide it…” Echidna stated.  
  
Harry let his thoughts run wild before he recomposed himself. The images of Hermione, and to a lesser degree Sirius, but mostly Hermione appeared in his mind, stronger then ever. He asked her to run and leave everything behind for safety, but foolish as he was didn’t think if she would have anything left to encourage her to seek out said safety. “Can you help me, Echidna? Please?” Harry asked.  
  
“I can, little one. And I will.” Echidna said.  
  
“How are you going to do that? Does it have something to do with the place we are in now? How does this work and why does no one else know of this?” Harry asked.  
  
“Humans are foolish, they seeks control of all power and knowledge. So much they stifled their own talents and much ancient magic has become lost and unknown. Us Dragons have powers no one remembers…and powers we used to bestow on those few worthy. But the ones worthy are either no longer around, don’t know about it or are disposed of by those whom don’t want it known.” Echidna explained.  
  
“What power? And how will it help me?” Harry asked.  
  
“The power is a tool, but you are the one whom has to use it. To shape, to change…if the world is harsh and unfair, you wage war on the world and create a new one. You will become like me, an apex predator, though in a different way. You will be one of a kind.” Echidna explained.  
  
“Then please…Give it to me. So that the suffering can stop…My suffering ends, and that no one will suffer like me.” Harry asked.  
  
“Open your heart and mind.” Echidna said. And Harry did.  
  
For Harry and Echidna it was an eternity, but for the people around them it was just an instant, and when the golden flames faded, Harry stood there, but he was different. His skin was scaly, his eyes were slitted and reptile-like, he had a long tail with spikes sticking out of his backside, and a pair of huge dragon-like wings from his back. As he took to the sky, he smirked, showing sharp teeth inside. He also had to large horns on his head, making him look a bit demonic.  
  
Harry let out a roar that shook and caused fear among the crowd, feeling that roar in their bones and every fiber of their being. Some vacated their bladders and/or bowels. The only one whom felt nothing was Hermione. She was just relieved that Harry was alright. Pissed for his stunt, but relieved.  
  
Harry then shouted in a voice he didn’t need Sonorus to amplify: “A few moments ago I was willing to end it. But now things are different. I am not ending myself, I am going to end this entire farce. My whole life I have been screwed over by everyone but a select few, but that changes today.  
  
I was famous for surviving a massacre that costed me my parents. It is a stigma I didn’t want. I would have wanted a happy life raised by loving parents, whom are the real celebrities as their love and willingness to protect me at the cost of their lives is what made sure I was still here. And you all have tarnished their memory.  
  
You turned me into an icon, someone to shove the blame to when things go wrong, or someone they can send at a problem to solve it for them. Someone they can shove all responsibility towards to so you don’t have to take them yourselves. NO MORE!  
  
The Harry Potter you read about in books and fairytales doesn’t exist. The Harry that was put in an abusive environment and is forced to fight Trolls, giant spiders, basilisks and Dark Lords at Hogwarts is also no longer around. Right now I am Harry Potter, dragon warrior and won’t put up with any of your crap anymore.  
  
You people, except a few, disgust me. You either use your power and positions to use me, others are sheep whom let it happen and do nothing to rectify it. It no longer matters. Because while I didn’t start this tournament, I am going to end it alongside every other farce that is the wizarding world.  
  
This includes the Ministry, full of corrupt people whom can be bought by Dark Wizards whom used their gold to get out of Azkaban, and put heritage over skill. It also includes Hogwarts, with a Headmaster whom manipulated me and did nothing to fight the dangers his school hid as he sat on his bony ass sucking lemon drops.  
  
And it includes you people, little shits all of you! You want me to either be the hero or the villain when it fits. None of you think, no one investigates, or have your own opinion. One of you comes to a conclusion and sticks with it.  
  
I am not going Dark. But I am not basking into the Light that is blinding you. I am going to cleanse this world. And don’t forget, I am the monster that you all created.” Harry finished as he flew down, and reverted back to human form. He then flipped the bird towards the judge stands.  
  
He then turned to Echidna. Her draconic face couldn’t actually do it, but when looking in her eyes you would feel her smirking. She gently grabbed the Golden Egg in her claws and gently passed it to Harry, then patted his head. “You’ve done well, Dragon Warrior, you found your strength.”  
  
Harry left the arena with the egg in his hand, not bothering to stick around for his scores. They were not important. In the tent where he came from, Hermione came in. She rushed at him. “Hermione…” Harry croaked, but Harry was slapped. “I guess I deserved that one.”  
  
“Harry James Potter, you arse! Did you realize what you did? What could have happened? What it would do to me if you…” Hermione shouted, but she started to crack, and cried, hugging him and burying her head in his chest. “Why didn’t you tell me it was this bad?”  
  
“I was foolish Hermione…” Harry said, returning the hug. “I felt it was my pain, my burden. I never had anyone to count upon in my life, so I didn’t know how…But things have changed Hermione. It’s going to be different…It’s going to be better.” Harry said.  
  
Hermione lifted her head and her bloodshot eyes stared right into his. “Harry…”  
  
“Hush…” Harry said, putting a finger in her lips. “I need to find out something.” He said as he then leaned forwards and kissed her straight on the lips. Hermione was surprised but melted away into the kiss, wrapping her arms around him again as the kiss continued for…they didn’t know how long but it was bloody great.  
  
“Did you find out what you wanted?” she asked flustered.  
  
“Yes…I know for certain I love you.” Harry said.  
  
“I love you too Harry.” Hermione said.  
  
“You are the first whom ever told me that, Hermione…You probably have a lot of questions, and I will answer them later. But not now. Let’s just put ourselves at ease for now.” Harry said.  
  
“I’m all for it. But you are getting a bollocking for your little stunt later.” Hermione stated.  
  
“That’s fair I guess.” Harry said as he and Hermione walked out of the tent, hand in hand.  
  
Though they were waited for by the few people they DEFINITELY didn’t want to see at the moment. At the front was a certain red-haired idiot. Ron opened the big mouth where often quantities of food came in daily even a dragon would struggle to match, and only stupidities and sniping insults came out. “Harry, mate…I…” Harry created the armor-like scales around his left hand and punched Ron in the face, hard, sending him flying and knocking him out.  
  
“I am not your mate, traitor!” Harry said.  
  
“Harry, a word for the Daily Pro-” Rita Skeeter began but Harry just blew on her, and her quill, parchments and robes were bombarded by flames. When the flames died out, she was blackened and covered in soothe, her hair and robes were gone, leaving her in underwear (old-fashioned Victorian underwear), her glasses melted and her quills, paper and bag reduced to ash. Her picture-taking toady had enough sense to not make a picture. In fact he felt like tossing his camera in the lake, taking a coffee break and retiring.  
  
“Harry, my boy…” Dumbledore, the manipulative old goat (or senile, it has to be one of those two) but Harry cut him off by staring at him with those creepy dragon-eyes.  
  
“Never…talk to me…again!” he just simply said. And then he walked off. Dumbledore knew that all his plans have gone up in smoke as if Harry had breathed fire on them. Even worse, Dumbledore was scared of a few things, and Harry was suddenly on top of that list. “Oh my…what have I done?” he thought.  
  
The last person they saw didn’t cause anger or annoyance. In fact, they didn’t seem to recognize the person they saw. It was a third year Ravenclaw they believe they had seen talking to Ginny a few times. She had long dirty blonde hair and dreamy grayish-blue eyes. She had some sort of radish on her earrings and a necklace full of butterbeer corks. “Er…can we help you?” Harry asked.  
  
The girl then bowed down before Harry, going down on one knee, one of her hands in a fist, the other hand, all fingers outstretched, on top of the other hand. “Luna Lovegood, of the Lovegood Clan. Our family has served the Dragon Warriors for eons. We have long awaited for your return. I am at your service.”  
  
Learning that, Harry said the only thing he could think of “What the bloody hell?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Dragons are awesome.


	6. Raised by the Lovegoods: Book 1

**POTTERBITS  
RAISED BY THE LOVEGOODS: BOOK ONE**  
  
“But they are the worst kind of muggles, Albus! You can’t leave them here, they are…” Professor Minerva McGonagall tried to get it in Albus Dumbledore’s thick skull.  
  
“The only blood relatives he has. And the only ones whom can make the blood wards work. It’s best for him, not growing up about magic, and that there is an entire world where he is famous for something he did before he could walk and talk. He would grow up big-headed…” Dumbledore said. “Here he has blissful ignorance and is protected.”  
  
“But whom will protect him from them? They hate anything magical, they would hurt him!” Minerva nearly shouted, only holding back to not wake baby Harry.   
  
“Nonsense, Petunia and Lily may have a few squabbles in the past but she’ll certainly remember the love she had for Lily and…” Dumbledore repeated.  
  
“She has no love for Lily left! There were countless others whom Lily would have appointed in her will besides Sirius. Remus, the Tonks family, Amelia Bones, the Longbottoms, the Abbotts…” Minerva said.  
  
“The former two are denied due to their status as werewolf and relation to Sirius respectively. The next two have recently lost family members as well and are struggling raising the remaining kids and the Abbotts…er, I don’t remember, but there was something.” Dumbledore said. Minerva gave him the evil eye. “I am Albus Dumbledore! I know best, and I assure you this is for the best, and no one will get in the way of my plans, I mean Harry’s safety!”  
  
As soon as that was said, Dumbledore was hit with a cream pie in the face out of nowhere. A beautiful young woman with dirty blond hair then snatched Harry from a befuddled Dumbledore’s arms. “Lovegood Bitches!” she shouts before raising her wand. “Fumos!” and a cloud of smoke obscured the scene, and by the time the smoke faded, she was gone.  
  
“Wasn’t that Pandora Lovegood?” Hagrid asked.   
  
“Yes, Yes it was.” Minerva said with a smug smile on her face.   
  
Dumbledore wiped the cream out of his face and had a very dejected look on his face. Dumbledore thought of himself as a smart man, he had totally overlooked the Lovegoods, despite being in the will of the Potters, ever since Lily worked with Pandora Lovegood as an Unspeakable at the Department of Mysteries. Of course, he had underestimated the slightly…eccentric family. And he was humiliated for it to boot. “I can still put it right!” he said as he Disapparated.  
  
Hagrid and McGonagall stood there for a while. “So…Leaky Cauldron? Few Butterbeers?” Hagrid asked.   
  
Dumbledore tried to get to the Ministry in time before any paperwork was filed in but. “What do you mean, I’m too late?” the old wizard said to the clerk.  
  
“Yeah, the Lovegoods already have filled in the paperwork correctly and it is approved. No magic can break those. Even if they have filled it in with fruit-odor markers.”   
  
At her home, Pandora was holding one of the markers, a dark yellow one, to her nose, as she said with a dreamy look on her face: “Mh…pineapple.”   
  
“B-b-but…the Lovegoods have a reputation of being…out there, how would they be able to adopt a child?” Albus asked.  
  
“They are eccentric sure, but no test of St. Mungo’s or any mind healer has shown them to be mentally disabled or unfitting for being a parent. So lawfully, and now administratively, there is no way they should have been denied, more so since they are mentioned in the Potter will.” The clerk added.   
  
Albus looked pale. Well, there goes his sixteen year plan of getting rid of Voldemort by sacrificing Harry for the Greater Good. The thing he fears most is…what will Harry end up like in ten years?  
  
TEN YEARS LATER, KING’S CROSS STATION, PLATFORM 9 ¾   
  
“Let’s go over it one more time. Anti-Nargle amulet?” Pandora Lovegood said as she made sure Harry was well-prepared for his stay at Hogwarts.   
  
“Check!” A bright eleven-year old Harry beamed, holding a necklace with a butterbeer cork up.   
  
“Spectrespecs?” his adopted father Xenophelius Lovegood asked.   
  
“Check!” Harry said as he lifted up a weird pair of glasses, one with a pink lens and a blue lens.   
  
“Gurdyroot tea? You know it’s good against Wrackspurts!” his adopted little sister, Luna asked.   
  
“Check!” Harry said as he held up a jar with Gurdyroot teabags.  
  
“And don’t you forget…” Pandora began again.  
  
“Watch out for Nargles and Wrackspurts, don’t be afraid to be myself, have fun and work hard and make friends whom want to be friends because of me, not because I’m the Boy-Who-Lived.” Harry finished.   
  
Xenophilius hugged Harry tightly, and then Pandora planted a kiss on Harry’s forehead. “I’m sure you’ll do great sweetheart. Don’t forget to owl us when you’re sorted. Hedwig will always find us.”  
  
“Don’t worry, we’ll send you the Quibbler each week, and next summer we are going to look for Snorcacks in Sweden.” Xenophelius said.  
  
Luna hugged her adoptive brother, with her arms around his waist. “I’ll miss you big brother.” She let go of him. “One final secret Lovegood sibling handshake?”  
  
Harry smiled and did as she said. They did their own personal weird handshake, which involved strange gestures like spinning while trying to swat invisible bugs out of the air, a small tapdance and using their belly’s as drums, as they chanted: “Humdinger, flitterbug, belching Plimpy, banana slug! Sunflower, party night, don’t let the Wrackspurts bite!” After that chant was done they hugged and laughed.   
  
The whistle of the Hogwarts Express sounded, and Harry boarded the train quickly, waving his adopted family goodbye. As soon as he entered the train he ran into a familiar face. “Hey Neville! Why the long face?” Though Augusta Longbottom only got custody of Neville, due the friendship between the Longbottoms and the Potters, Neville and Harry were allowed to see each other and grow up as friends prior to coming to Hogwarts.  
  
“Trevor got away again, and I can’t find him anywhere. I think I may need to put that toad on a leash.” He said solemnly.   
  
“He probably couldn’t resist the Wrackspurts. I hear they are abundant at Hogwarts and on the train. A delicacy for toads!” Harry said brightly. He then noticed a bushy haired girl with bucked teeth behind Neville. “Oh, who are you?”  
  
“I’m…Hermione Granger? I am Muggleborn. I was helping Neville find his toad…” she asked, a bit surprised by the appearance of the other boy, whom was clearly…eccentric. “Wait, are you Harry Potter?”  
  
“Last time I checked. I even wrote it in my underwear to check. Nice meeting you Hermione!” he said as he grabbed her hand and shook it heartily. “I like you already, you are my new friend!” Harry then pulled her into a hug.  
  
“Er…thank you?” Hermione said. She didn’t have friends growing up, being made fun off by others for her looks and being smart. She thought making friends at Hogwarts would be difficult. Apparently not.   
  
“Now, off for toad searching. We start the school year with a scavenger hunt.” Harry said as he pulled out a detective hat and a pipe. But one that blew bubbles instead of smoke.   
  
“Where did he get those…we only learn to conjure stuff in seventh year?” Hermione asked.  
  
“It’s Harry, don’t question it. He is a bit barmy, but he’s nice. And if he likes you, he is a friend for life.” Neville noted.   
  
“Onwards! To the toad, old chum!” Harry said as they went looking for the toad.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Not all the people they met were friendly. A certain boy named Draco Malfoy for example. “You’ll find out some wizarding families are better then others. If you hang with Squibs like Longbottom or Mudbloods like Granger, it’ll end up badly for you. I can help you determine the right people to hang with.” He said as he struck out a pale hand.   
  
Neville and Hermione looked hurt by his comments. Harry’s reaction though was…well, Harry. “Oh, you poor thing.” He said to Draco.  
  
Draco looked at him surprised. “What?”  
  
“I have seen many people with disabilities, but it must be really bad to be born completely without manners and compassion. It is a sad state. No worries, with how the medical sector will progress I’m sure they’ll be able to fix you one day. Until then, take this Gurdyroot tea. It’s good for the mind.” Harry said as he shoved the jar of tea in Draco’s hands. As Draco stood by baffled, Neville and Hermione tried to hold their laughter. “Now, if you excuse me, we were looking for a toad. See ya!”   
  
Only a few minutes after Harry and his friends have left, Draco was able to move again and think again. “What the bloody hell just happened?”  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The sorting went smoothly, up until the Sorting Hat went on top of Harry’s head. “Get me off! Get me off! Put him in Gryffindor, but please get me off!” the hat begged. After the surprise of the Sorting Hat’s reaction died down, the Gryffindors were glad to have Potter in their house. Even if they had to put up with his weird quirks.   
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The first Potions class was…something. “Potter, why are you preparing chocolate pudding in your cauldron?” Severus Snape shouted.  
  
“Because after brewing an anti-boil potion there wouldn’t be enough time left for baking a cake. No worries, I cleaned the cauldron before getting started on the pudding.” Harry said as he scooped up some of the brown, gooey dessert and poured some in a bowl. “Want some?”  
  
Severus Snape pinched the bridge of his nose. He had a whole routine prepared to bully Harry with, but none of it worked since Potter was clearly of his rocker. He doesn’t even know how to reply or react to anything that happened in his class. He reluctantly took the bowl of chocolate pudding. In hindsight, the pudding was quite tasty. Though he couldn’t be bothered to fully enjoy it.   
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The teachers, among which McGonagall, alongside Hermione and Neville looked at something odd. Of course Harry was involved. The mountain troll that was rampaging earlier, was now rather docile, happily munching on some pastries Harry has given him. “He surrendered for fruit pies!” Harry said as if that would make the situation any more sensible.  
  
McGonagall raised a finger, but stopped halfway and said. “Screw it, twenty points for Gryffindor, I’m going to my office, where there is a bottle of Scottish whiskey with my name on it.”   
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Harry stood in front of the Mirror of Erised. Dumbledore was there with him. “It shows us the deepest desire from our heart.” He explained.  
  
“It explains why it shows me with a ham and cheese sandwich.” Harry said.  
  
“A sandw-” Dumbledore said baffled. “Don’t you see your birth parents?”  
  
“They didn’t love me long enough for me to remember them all that well. Besides, I have a loving family with the Lovegoods, no reason to dwell.” Harry said, with surprising wisdom. “Dang, now I really want that sandwich.” Harry said as he eyed his reflection, which winked at him and reached out with the sandwich to him. Harry reached into the mirror and took the sandwich from his reflection. “Thanks, me!” he said, as he happily munched on the sandwich, put his Invisibility Cloak back on and vanished.  
  
A baffled Dumbledore was left behind again. “There isn’t enough brandy in the world…” Dumbledore muttered.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
“Just give me the Stone!” Voldemort said, from the back of Quirrel’s head.  
  
“Er…nope!” Harry said as he tossed the Stone, as hard as he could, in the Mirror of Erised. Harry thought of just putting it back in. However, it didn’t work out as the Mirror exploded. Quirrel-Voldemort was caught in the blast, his body destroyed by it, alongside the mirror and the stone.   
  
Harry was just knocked on his back. At that point, Dumbledore and Hermione arrived. “Harry, are you ok?” she asked.  
  
Harry jerked up suddenly. “That was awesome! Let’s do that again!”   
  
Hermione sighed. “Goddamnit, Harry!”   
  
“That was…the only Stone in existence.” Dumbledore muttered.  
  
“Well, that must be real expensive fireworks I just made then.” Harry said, like he was stating something obvious, like the weather.   
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
“But Severus, please…” Dumbledore asked.  
  
“Nope! I am not teaching another year as long as Potter remains at Hogwarts! I am going to open my own apothecary and get rich with my Potions. Let someone else deal with him. Both you, and the Dark Lord can shove it for all I care!” Severus Snape said as he packed his suitcase and left.  
  
There was a huge celebration in the castle, and that was even before it was revealed that Gryffindor won the House Cup. Harry had confused the teachers so much none of them had deducted any points form the House all year. So they won by a landslide.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
“Has anyone seen Fluffy?” Hagrid asked one day.   
  
Fluffy had turned upon the Lovegood property, Harry on his back, scratching the middle head behind its ear, as the Cerberus’ left hind leg’s foot tapped the floor. “Can I keep him?”  
  
“Is he housebroken?” Pandora asked.  
  
“Yes.” Harry said.  
  
“Then he can stay.” Pandora said.   
  
“I hope next year, you bring a Snorcack, Harry.” Luna said.  
  
“So do I, little sis, so do I!” Harry beamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a silly thought, Harry raised by the Lovegoods and turning out a bit crazy, but delightfully crazy.
> 
> I know there is no Ron in there but no jokes with Ron sprang to mind, but I may bring them in for a future follow-up.


	7. Pavlov's Slytherins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short comedic bit this time, don't have to be all serious.

HARRY POTTER AND FRIENDS IN: PAVLOV’S SLYTHERIN  
  
One day at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy was being…well, Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco: Nobody asks your opinion, filthy Mudblood.  
  
Hermione: Ugh…  
  
Harry: Okay, let me at him, I am conjuring a porcupine right out of his ass!  
  
Ron: Only if I can make him eat slugs too.  
  
Then, Luna Lovegood came in.  
  
Luna: Hello guys, what’s going on.  
  
Hermione: Draco called me a you-know-what again!  
  
Draco: But you ARE a mudblood!  
  
Luna: The more polite term is ‘Muggleborn’. I’m not calling a pureblood like you ‘inbred’ either.  
  
Ron: Oh, you need an Aguamenti for that burn?  
  
Draco: You are a pureblood too!  
  
Ron: Yeah, but everyone likes me more then you.  
  
Draco: But your girlfriend is still a mudblood!  
  
Harry: Enough with that word or I’ll turn you into a ferret…  
  
Luna: I have a better idea…(points wand at Malfoy and his goons) PAVLOV!  
  
Nothing seemed to happen. Draco looked confused before he laughed.  
  
Draco: Hah! It didn’t work Looney! It is as fake as the rest of the Quibbler’s articles. Is that where you got the spell from.  
  
Luna: No, it works just fine. Just try to insult us!  
  
Draco: All right, (points at Harry) Momma’s boy, (points at Ron) Blood traitor, (points at Luna) Lunatic, (points at Hermione) Mudblood!  
  
Then all of a sudden, Malfoy twitched up, his eyes crossed, had a goofy smile on his face and started to do a silly song and dance.  
  
Draco Malfoy: I’m a little teapot, short and stout, here is my handle and here is my spout. When I’m getting steamed up hear me shout, tip me over and pour me out! (turns back to normal). What the…  
  
Harry and friends laughed their asses off and Crabbe and Goyle looked like they were desperately trying to hold back their laughter.  
  
Ron: Can’t…breathe…  
  
Harry: Who knew Malfoy could sing? Bwahahahaha…  
  
Hermione: That spell was too good.  
  
Malfoy: What the heck did you do to me?  
  
Luna: It is a new spell. Every time you use the M-word, you do that.  
  
Draco Malfoy: You mean Mudblood? Oh no… I’m a little teapot, short and stout, here is my handle and here is my spout. When I’m getting steamed up hear me shout, tip me over and pour me out!  
  
More laughter followed.  
  
Draco: Enough! Crabbe, Goyle, whenever I give a signal, when I want to say that particular word, you have say it for me.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle: What word?  
  
Draco: Mudblood! Oh son of a banshee… I’m a little teapot, short and stout, here is my handle and here is my spout. When I’m getting steamed up hear me shout, tip me over and pour me out!  
  
This time even Crabbe and Goyle couldn’t stop laughing. By now a lot of students have seen him do so. And a few of the teachers, whom also looked like they had to hold their laughter.  
  
Draco: Okay, on my signal. Granger, you filthy little…  
  
He points at Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Crabbe/Goyle: Huh?  
  
Draco: Mudblood, you dimwits! Mudblood! I’m a little teapot, short and stout, here is my handle and here is my spout. When I’m getting steamed up hear me shout, tip me over and pour me out! (stops and recomposes himself) Next time, don’t screw up! Now…  
  
Draco points at Goyle.  
  
Goyle: Mudblood!  
  
Draco: Yes! That’s it! You got it.  
  
But then Goyle started to do something…He started to do a Russian dance, with crossed arms and stamping feet, while every few times he shouted ‘HEY’ from the top of his lungs. During the dance, one of his kicks accidentally nailed Malfoy and knocked him into a wall. After he was done, Goyle looked at the hurt Malfoy, obvious to what he had just done.  
  
Goyle: Boss, what are you doing over there.  
  
Draco: Contemplating your afterlife…  
  
Malfoy recovered and kept ignoring the Potter Crew’s laughs.  
  
Draco: Now, I’m never asking you again, Goyle. I’m asking Crabbe. Whatever spell he’s under, it can’t be worse then what is going on with me and Goyle. Okay Crabbe… (points at him)  
  
Crabbe: Mudblood.  
  
Crabbe then promptly shat his pants.  
  
Draco: Argh! Crabbe!  
  
Crabbe: I didn’t mean to…I really didn’t want to do this…  
  
Goyle: Well you certainly did do a doo-doo.  
  
Malfoy: Oh for crying out loud…When is this spell going to wear off.  
  
Luna: The only way you three will return to normal is when you learn their lesson.  
  
Hermione: Knowing them that may take a while.  
  
Draco/Crabbe/Goyle: Shut up, Mudblood! (…) Oh cru-  
  
There was more little teapots, more Russian dancing and more crap.  
  
Colin Creevy: I took pictures of them. Now we can get living photos where we can see them do this over and over again.  
  
Harry: I want ten!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it is based on an episode by Pinky and the Brain, and yes that one was my favorite.


	8. Two New Houses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just my take on the 'additional Hogwarts House trope'.

POTTERBITS: TWO NEW HOUSES  
  
The Sorting Hat of Hogwarts was given the power to scan a young student’s mind and see which House they would thrive him most. The Hat was never wrong. That is what he told himself. He just saw potential, it was upon the student to realize it. Sometimes it was easy to pick a House for them. Other times it would take a while since the students may have one or more traits of certain Houses.   
  
One of those people is Hermione Granger, a Muggleborn witch. Difficult case. “You are definitely intelligent. But you are also hard-working and you are brave…Your sense of ambition is also great, but unfortunately Slytherin doesn’t take Muggleborns. But where to put you?” the Sorting Hat said in Hermione’s mind.  
  
“It’s a shame I can’t be sorted in all Four Houses at once, can I?” Hermione thought back? It was a bit of a joke in her mind.   
  
“The Founders never said I could…though on the other hand, they never said I could NOT do it either. You may be up to something little girl. I have sorted people whom could have done well in several houses, but being put in a house often stifles their other great traits…But if there was a House that encompasses all the best of the four…yes, that could work? How would you feel about revolutionizing the Wizarding World?” the Sorting Hat asked Hermione.  
  
“Bloody terrified…but on the other hand, that sounds so fascinating. It would be a great social study…” Hermione thought.  
  
“Yeah, sure kid. But don’t forget to have fun.” The Sorting Hat stopped speaking in Hermione’s head and instead spoke aloud: “Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. Today I have scanned the thoughts of an extraordinary youth, whom has traits all four Houses should admire. But to make sure she doesn’t lose several of these traits by dividing her into one House, you are about to witness one of the biggest and most revolutionary ideas…”   
  
Among the four banners of the Four Houses, a new, fifth banner, a black one with the complete Hogwarts crest in white on it, appeared beside them. A new, smaller fifth table appeared among the House Tables. Finally, a Hourglass filled with small white diamond-like gems appeared among the others. “I present, the House of Unity, where the students with strong traits that would have made them applicable to two or more Houses, will be sorted. Presenting its first Student, Hermione Granger!”   
  
Everyone was surprised and silent. Dumbledore started clapping, followed closely by Harry and Neville, and soon the majority of the students and teachers joined in. Hermione smiled as she sat at her new House Table. She wondered if there are other people whom would end up at her table though…would she be alone?   
  
“Come to think of it, we have had people sorted whom could have done well into more then one house, and then there are students whom have none of the good traits that each of the Four Houses embody. So Vincent Crabbe, I changed my mind, you get a new House too?”  
  
Everyone stared at Malfoy’s bookend oddly, while Crabbe himself looked even dumber then normal with his confused look. “You are not brave, not loyal or hardworking, let’s not talk about your intelligence (or lack thereof) and no cunning and ambition. You don’t belong in Slytherin!”  
  
“But he’s a pureblood!” Draco Malfoy shouted.  
  
“Every house has Purebloods! Salazar Slytherin preferred purebloods more then others but it is not a guarantee for Slytherin. A second, new House will be formed for those whom have none of the traits of the four Houses, so presenting the second new House, the House of Troll!” the Sorting Hat said.  
  
A sixth banner was added, a muddy brown banner with the image of a dirty grey troll mug. The sixth hourglass was not filled with gems, but instead tiny grey rock pebbles. The green trim of Crabbe’s robes became grey and the new troll-mug crest appeared. He was still dumbly staring out in front of him, resembling the namesake of his house more and more. He was even too dumb to speak out his dissatisfaction, as he was having trouble processing it.   
  
As he was guided to the sixth table, where he was laughed at rather then applauded. Dumbledore tried to be polite by at least clapping, but McGonagall stopped him after three claps. Dumbledore just shrugged, sat down and secretly popped a sherbet lemon in his mouth.   
  
“Can the Sorting Hat even do all that?” a random student asked, the majority of what just happened finally sank in.  
  
Dumbledore answered in all honesty: “Apparently he can. He is created by the Founders whom gave him emergency powers for the Sorting of Houses. It appears there is no clause that prevents him to create new Houses as long as it doesn’t contradict any vision of the Founders.”  
  
“But Crabbe was already sorted…” Malfoy whined.  
  
“The sorting apparently is only permanent when the Sorting Ceremony is completely over, which is after every student has shorted. I am sorry, but the chance exists you will not be in the same House as your friend.” Dumbledore said. Only his sense of professionalism prevented him from suggesting Draco asking to be sorted in Troll House, though everyone else also thought so.   
  
The Sorting had continued, and now the Houses of Unity and Troll had four Students each. Crabbe was joined by his best buddy Goyle and a girl called Millicent Bulstrode whom looked like the namesake of her House as well. And oddly enough, Ronald Weasley became the first Weasley to not be sorted in Gryffindor. “Can you believe it, I am in a House full of Trolls! I am smarter, braver and certainly more ambiguous then anyone!” Ron said as he stuffed his face with food, foregoing his utensils entirely.   
  
“That’s ‘ambitious’ you dolt!” A Ravenclaw whom heard him corrected him.   
  
The Unity House had a much more colorful roster. Hermione was surprised to be joined by Harry Potter. Two other people whom she didn’t know the name of called Rolf Scamander and Daphne Greengrass had also joined them. “I can’t believe the Hat immediately put me in this House. I didn’t even think I belonged anywhere. I had thought that I would end up in the Troll House.” Harry said.  
  
“You don’t have to sell yourself short.” Daphne said. “After all, you are the Boy-Who-Lived.” She said, after popping a baked potato in her mouth.  
  
“I didn’t even know about magic until my birthday, I didn’t even know what happened the night my parents…You know…people didn’t have enough time to tell me anything about them and my relatives hate me and never told me anything.” Harry noted.  
  
“I’m sure you’ll fit right in.” Rolf said as he took a bite from a nice piece of lamb. “Since we are not part of the Four ‘main’ Houses, we can be whomever we want, we don’t have expectations.”   
  
“He’s right. And you must know, all four of us are in the same boat. We still have to figure out what this new House of Unity means. Even if we don’t know, we’ll always have each other to fall back upon…” Hermione noted. “At least I hope so.” She said as she looked at her Housemates.  
  
“Girl, of course you can count on us. We can be friends. I should be thanking you. Technically we can’t disappoint our families since we technically are part of all four houses.” Rolf said.  
  
“Without the disadvantage to share a dorm with idiots. I mean, my family were Slytherins, but unlike Malfoy and his ilk we don’t throw our name around and expect to be given or able to buy anything. They haven’t worked a day to achieve any ambition they may have and they are as cunning as geese. It was the Merlin’s house for goodness’ sake. At least this is house is a piece of Slytherin that the Dark Lord and his idiot extremists haven’t tainted.” Daphne noted.   
  
“People will stare at us, we are now celebrities for being the first of a new House, that is some more attention that I don’t like.” Harry noted.   
  
“That was unfortunately unavoidable.” Rolf said, pointing at Harry’s scar. “But at least you’re not in this alone.”   
  
“If you and Hermione have questions about the Wizarding world, me and Rolf would be glad to answer them for you. How to act and carry yourself, how to deal with windbags like Malfoy…” Daphne noted.  
  
“Things that you don’t learn the syllabus.” Rolf said with a wink.   
  
“Well, that’s really kind of you. Is this what it is like to have friends? I never had them before, my cousin scared anyone off whom wanted to be my friend.” Harry said honestly.  
  
Hermione opened up shortly after. “Me neither, they thought I was a bossy, know-it-all bookworm. I admit I am passionate about my education but I don’t mean to belittle anyone, I only want to help.”   
  
“Don’t worry, you are among those whom value people whom have actual braincells…” Daphne said as she turned around to see Crabbe choking on his food, Goyle give him a Heimlich maneuver, and a spoon shot out from throat, right onto Ron’s forehead, whom was knocked out and landed with his face in his mashed potatoes.   
  
“So, House of Unity?” Rolf asked, holding out his hand.   
  
The others put their hands on his. “House of Unity!” They all said together.   
  
Dumbledore looked in interest at the two new Houses. Dumbledore observed Harry and he was delighted he was in good company. Dumbledore wouldn’t have put Harry in the Dursleys’ care if those Blood Wards were not the best and safest option to protect Harry.   
  
With three jobs, Headmaster, Chief Warlock and Chief Mugwump, he had barely time to look for alternatives for Harry. Maybe he should start looking to find suitable replacements for Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump to free up his agenda. Could be difficult with purebloods supremacists trying to take the seat for themselves but not impossible…  
  
He was disappointed at the youngest Weasley, though. All Weasley children shown great intelligence and resourcefulness (though the Weasleys are pranksters, he could appreciate the thought and effort put in those). He wondered is if it is an inferiority complex brought on by the success of his siblings, or that he was naturally lazy. Oh well, it may teach the kid some humility.   
  
Anyhow, the two new Houses will take a lot of paperwork. Luckily Minerva always helped him. Some things don’t change even when you are as old as him, and that includes the Dumbledore curse in that no one in his family can manage their paperwork.   
  
How was he going to handle the House Points? Sure they will earn a lot through good answers but four students in the House of Unity cannot earn as many points as the hundreds of students in the other Houses…what about Quidditch? Harry may be like his father and love flying…  
  
And the Heads of House…whom should he pick? Since there are few students, the Head of House wouldn’t need Prefects to help manage them. Time rosters…Since they are only fourth students he could give them the same time roster as a certain House…Unity House same as Gryffindor and Troll House same as Slytherin?   
  
Luckily he was anything if not adaptable and he’ll figure it out eventually.   
  
The Unity House was glad with Professor Sinistra as their Head of House, but no one missed the look of utter dismay on the face of Professor Quirrel when he was announced as the head of the Troll House.


	9. Protection too strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another cracky one. Title says all: what if Lily's protection on her son was a teensy bit stronger?

**POTTERBITS  
LILY’S PROTECTION WAS A BIT TOO STRONG**  
  
“Lily, are you tinkering with protection rituals again?” James asked his beloved wife.  
  
“Yes. In case the Fidelius Charm fails, I want something to fall back upon to protect Harry.” Lily replied.  
  
“I can agree with that, but I see your notes…Supercharging it, wouldn’t it be overkill? You don’t know what the side effects could be?” James suggested.  
  
“Can’t be any worse then what Voldemort would do if I didn’t do it.” Lily said.   
  
Lily was right as they were betrayed when their Secret Keeper, Peter Pettigrew, aka Wormtail, aka Little Shit, sold them out to the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord was done killing the Potter parents, so he moved on to their one year old son. What a dick.  
  
“I don’t know how this little diaper-soiling, drooling little flesh bag would become the one destined to defeat me one day, but better not taking any risks. I would say I don’t like doing this, but I’m not regretting it either. Avada Kedavra!”  
  
The green curse of death shot from his wand, and headed straight for the young little infant. However, something weird happened. A defense of sorts triggered, and a golden flaming aura surrounded baby Harry. The Golden flames didn’t harm him, he didn’t even seem to feel them. But they did something as the killing curse fizzled out like an ember against the golden flaming aura.   
  
“Ok…didn’t see that coming…” Voldemort said surprised. The golden flaming aura grew stronger and bigger, before it took the form of a giant golden flaming griffin spirit of sorts. It pounced at Voldemort. Voldemort fired every spell he knew at it, but they fizzled out like the Killing Curse.   
  
Voldemort knew that this was no normal magic, and he had one thing on his mind. Running away…I mean, make a tactical retreat, but he had to make it out of the Anti-Apparition wards. The things he had set up to prevent the Potter’s escape now were a burden. He wasn’t fast enough as the golden fire griffin caught up, and Voldemort was engulfed in golden flames.  
  
Damn, that shit hurts. Like really hurts. A Cruciatus Curse feels like tickling compared to it. Voldemort could feel it in his soul. Wait, soul? He had Horcruxes, and his followers were branded by a Dark Mark though perverted Soul Magic, would that do something?  
  
Voldemort couldn’t think through it further since he was in so much freakin’ pain right now…and promptly exploded. No really, he exploded like he had swallowed a grenade, and now he was all over the place. The protection had done it work, but it was a bit overkill. And it still wasn’t done.  
  
At Malfoy Manor, the basement where a certain cursed Diary was exploded…While Lucius Malfoy was still down there, obliterating him. Bits and pieces of him flew through the house, one of his bloody socks landing on the face of a house elf. “Dobby is free!” it said before it bailed, no fucks given about his abusive master.   
  
Narcissa was so shocked by the death of her husband she fainted…Though unfortunately she fell on top of her son, whom she had carried with her. It may not be funny a toddler being crushed to death by his fainting mother, but that baby was Draco Malfoy and he would have grown up in a little shit so that balances things out.  
  
At the old Gaunt Shack, the Ring exploded and reduced the ancient hovel to dust, no one noticed.   
  
The Locket was in the old Black House at Grimmauld Place. It exploded, killing another little shit named Kreacher and finally shutting the portrait of Walburga Black up…since she was incinerated by the explosion of her house. Due to the protective charms and wards on the place, the surrounding houses were unaffected or didn’t even realize something was up.  
  
Griphook the Goblin from Gringotts was doing an annual inspection of certain vaults. He moved on to the Lestrange Vault and was about to open it…Then the Huffelpuff cup inside exploded so hard, the vault door was blown of its hinges. Griphook was pushed along as it flung outwards, only coming to a stop when the flying door crashed into a wall, making a bloody vault door/Wall sandwich with a now dead Griphook crushed in between.   
  
In the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts, the Diadem exploded in a fiery burst that incinerated all the hidden junk in the room…and Trelawney, whom was hiding some empty Sherry bottles inside.   
  
Since Nagini wasn’t created yet and Harry thanks to this uber-protection wasn’t one, that made all Horcruxes. But the gold fire griffin didn’t stop there as he moved on to those wearing Dark Marks.  
  
Malfoy had blown up with the diary before his Dark Mark could finish it. Walden McNair, Death Eater whom bought his way out of Azkaban and works for the Ministry itself, was discussing killing non-human creatures with another creature much more evil, Dolores Umbridge.   
  
Then McNair’s Dark Mark acted up and he exploded. Umbridge was sent flying, through the metal grill that normally keeps closed when the elevator isn’t around. She fell all the way down and landed painfully. She wasn’t dead yet but she was hurting badly. Then the elevator came down on the ground floor and crushed her to death.   
  
Even more tragic is when the new Minister, a dolt called Cornelius Fudge came in. “Say Dolores, Walden, what is…” but the explosion that had destroyed McNair occurred, sending the axe that he carried for his duties around flying, and embedding into the head of Fudge. Normally there wasn’t a lot in that head to damage but even idiots die with an axe to the skull.   
  
Barty Crouch Jr. having been kept hidden by his father, exploded, taking said father with him. Winky was sad for a brief moment until her friend Dobby came along and invited them to look for a new family together.   
  
Severus Snape, recently made Potions Professor at Hogwarts, was working on a potion experiment with Albus Dumbledore overlooking it. “…and when this potion is ingested no one questions your actions, as ridiculous they may seem.” Snape explained.  
  
“That’s good. How are my plans for the young Potter and the Wizarding World otherwise continue if people keep questioning…” That was all Albus could say as Snape exploded, the explosion mixed with the potion brewing and other sensitive potions ingredients in his room, caused a chain reaction that destroyed both utterly.   
  
Similarly across the country anyone with a Dark Mark blew up. Several others whom were otherwise unmarked but were still morally ambiguous, bigoted, corrupt, or supported the Dark Lord’s goals often were close to those exploding Death Eaters. As a result those people ended up in similar nasty accidents due to their proximity, like Umbridge and Fudge had.  
  
As a result anyone whom may continue in Voldemort’s footsteps to any degree or anyone corrupt, bigoted and conservative was dead or as good as, and the ones whom were left in the ruling body of the Wizarding world were the ones with actual brains and morals. So the Wizarding World became a better place.  
  
So Sirius actually got a trial where under truth serum he managed to say the truth about switching Secret Keepers, he was declared innocent and allowed to raise Harry. He had a happy childhood, and a happy life since everyone whom wanted him dead exploded.


	10. The Agency

**POTTERBITS: THE AGENCY**  
  
“So you knew my parents?” Harry asked the stranger whom held him up on way from school to his prison (he refused to call the Dursley house his home). Normally they are taught to not just talk or go with strangers at school (though his relatives would encourage that, just to get rid of him). But when Harry was told the man was his a friend of his parents, his curiosity overcame his sense of caution.  
  
“James and Lily Potter were my best friends, my family…Despite the fact I have a certain…illness which prevented me from raising you, I still wanted to find you and be part of your life, but you were hidden away. I am glad I finally found you Harry. Oh silly me, forgot to introduce myself. My name is Remus Lupin. My friends call me Moony.”   
  
“My parents…can you tell me about them? The only thing my aunt and uncle told me about them that they were unemployed drunks whom died in a car crash.” Harry noted.  
  
“Those…people!” Remus had to remind himself not to curse in front of the kid, no matter how much he wanted to deliver another type of curse to the Dursleys…maybe the one where they are turned inside out and are still alive. “Those are lies, your parents were heroes…more often then not, they were a great wizard and witch.”  
  
“Witch…wizard? But Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia said…wait, they lied to me. The weird things that happen to me all the time, they are me doing magic?” Harry asked.  
  
“Of course…” Remus said as he waved a little wooden stick and said “Orchideous!”. Several flowers manifested from his wand. “Now, there is little time to explain, as you are being watched. By people whom want you to be kept at your aunt and uncle, and don’t want you to know too much about yourself. Now…” Remus handed Harry a stone engraved with Runes. “Put this rock in your room, so that when you leave the house, the rock will make the magical wards think you are still there…”   
  
“I don’t have a room, does it work too if I put it my cupboard?” Harry asked.  
  
Remus was a mild-mannered man, but that moment he wondered if he could invent a spell that allow him to tear out people’s skulls through their assholes and still keep the owners alive long enough to bludgeon them to death with those skulls.  
  
\------------------------------------  
  
Harry just had to drop off a rock in his cupboard, pretend everything was normal, and whenever he could sneak out to meet up with Mr. Lupin. After that, he took Harry to a place through some form of magical teleportation he called ‘Apparating’. Harry didn’t like the Apparating thing since it made him feel a bit sick, but it was still amazing they were halfway across the country in less then a second.   
  
Harry was surprised to see the place where he was brought looked like those spy organizations from the James Bond movies…a friendly man stepped up and held out his hand. “Nice to meet you Harry. I am Daniel Granger. Welcome to the Agency. I know, it is a generic name, but due to that people don’t know exactly what we are doing.” The man said.  
  
“Nice meeting you Mr. Granger.” Harry said.  
  
“Please, call me Dan. Mr. Granger makes me feel old. Now, you wonder why you are here?”  
  
“I was wondering, yes.” Harry said honestly.  
  
“Now, Remus has probably brought you up to speed about your true heritage, your parents, Voldemort, his followers, that sort of stuff?” Dan asked.  
  
“Yes, sir.” Harry said. He was sad he didn’t get to know his parents but he was glad that unlike what the Dursleys said his mom and dad were heroes.  
  
“Now, while the Magical world has many wonderful things, but several flaws. One of them is that they care more for blood-status then ability. They think other magicals born to Muggles, or having Muggles in their family, or anyone whom has ties with Muggles, are inferior. Voldemort and his followers are the worst as they tended to kill those whom weren’t Pureblood, or those of Pure Blood whom didn’t join him.”  
  
“Second, Wizards have not an ounce of logic. They have countless magical spells which should solve half their problems, but they tend to go for complicated schemes instead of simple and more effective solutions. Like your housing…While the wards are powered by blood, what would have prevented from your aunt donating some blood, so that you could live somewhere else with the blood in storage?”   
  
“Third, they are sheep. Anyone with prestige or in charge, of those whom have the loudest voice, they follow without question. They don’t know whether those people are wrong or not, they do as they are told without thinking. Mind you not everyone in the Wizarding world is like that, but a majority is.” Dan explained.  
  
“However, those three flaws are actually major advantages to us.” Lupin continued. “Most magicals would never believe Muggles would be capable of having an agency that is monitoring them, able to spy on them and having countermeasures ready to step in to stop any magical problem. Despite the magical world putting a lot of focus on hiding form the Muggle world and keeping only the bare minimum needed to fulfill their lawful obligations, their lack of knowledge on the Muggle world is almost non-existent. And no logic to dictate they should do more to learn of a world they would need to hide from.”   
  
“So the Wizarding world is full of idiots?” Harry asked.  
  
“Sadly, yes. Not that it is necessary their faults, they had generations of bad leaders and higher ups and the common witch or wizard isn’t taught to know any better. We hope that with our actions we’ll be able to fix that by removing the unsavory elements. We have to be discreet though, as one mistake can lead to a war that gets innocent people hurt or worse.” Dan noted.   
  
“Now Harry, you are famous in the magical world and you will be considered a hero and symbol. And as a result people sought that as an excuse to meddle in your life. Albus Dumbledore, for example, sought it fit to put you with your relatives. Despite their horrible behavior towards you he has prevented anything to have you kept there or the Dursleys removed from the picture, including obliviating child services and law enforcement.” Lupin explained.  
  
“While Albus is not a bad man, and he is firmly for the light, he thinks only he knows best and only thinks his methods are acceptable. He also believes in giving people second chances…and third chances, fourth, fifth and so on. He refuses to believe he was wrong to put you with the Dursleys and will keep you there for your safety despite overwhelming evidence that you aren’t safe there.” Lupin said.  
  
“Luckily we were able to finally find you so we can take measures. Now, while we can’t remove you from the Dursleys without notifying Dumbledore…despite his bad decisions people believe him on his word and don’t investigate due to their sheep mentality, having their faith in him override their common sense…we will be able to protect and teach you without them knowing.” Mr. Granger said.  
  
“We were able to get Arabella Figg on our side…” Lupin explained.  
  
“Miss Figg? How does she…Is she magical too?” Harry asked.  
  
“She was put there by Dumbledore to keep an eye on you. She pretended to be a crazy old lady as the Dursleys would not have put you with her if they thought you liked it with her. She had warned Dumbledore many times about the Dursleys bad treatment of you but was brushed off every time. She was tired of it so she now works for us, and Dumbledore knows nothing. And no, she is not magical herself though she is born to magicals. That is called a Squib, and the opposite of a Muggleborn.” Lupin explained.  
  
“She has requested to talk with you later and apologize for keeping the secret.” Mr. Granger said.  
  
“Well, I will be able to forgive her. She at least tried to look after me and she realized that she needed to do things differently.” Harry noted.   
  
“That is good. Now, time is of the essence. The Runestone will fool the ward and monitoring spells for a while and with Figg on our side we can keep Dumbledore in the dark. But the Runestone needs to be recharged once in a while. So you have to stay at the Dursleys. But we’ll have a House Elf, invisible to the Dursleys, protect you, and provide you with the food and other stuff the Dursleys won’t let you have in secret.” Lupin said.  
  
“But once in a while we just leave the Runestone behind so that you can come here, and we will teach you what you need to know to get by in the magical world. We hope that through your status at the Boy-Who-Lived able to get enough influence to fix the magical world.” Daniel Granger continued.  
  
“So I’ll be like a junior spy?” Harry asked. “Cool!”  
  
\-----------------------------------------  
  
Harry liked having the backing from the agency. Now he didn’t have to hold himself back at school (as the Dursleys would beat him up for doing better then Dudley) or do too much chores as every time they try to harm Harry, bad luck seemed to follow Vernon, Petunia and Dudley. Like that time Dudley tried to give him a swirly, slipped and landed with his head in the toilet himself. Or when Vernon tried to throttle him, only to have a chandelier fall on his head. Or when Petunia tried to hit him with a pan, having it slip out of her hand, and land on her head. Ah, good times.  
  
At the Agency, Lupin would tell him story after story about his parents. He would also be thought a few bits and pieces about magic and magical society so he wouldn’t be lost during his first time there. Also, he was becoming friends with some other kids at the Agency, whom would be fellow Junior Agents.  
  
“Your dad leads the Agency and he maintains his cover by being a tooth healer?” a red haired boy called Ron Weasley asked.   
  
“It is called a dentist and yes.” Hermione Granger, daughter of Dan Granger, answered. “How about your dad? I know he works for the magical ministry for his cover.”  
  
“Yeah, he isn’t taken seriously for working in the Muggle Department, and even less since he pretends to be still quite ignorant of them despite his job. I mean everyone can tell a rubber duck is a bath toy, but no one bats an eye when my dad ‘asks’ what it does.” Ron replied.  
  
“Wizards…No common sense at all. No offense Ron.” Harry noted.  
  
“None taken. There are only a handful of wizards whom have actual braincells. I mean, I love the world I am born in, but I know it is flawed.” Ron said.  
  
“Good point. Now, does everyone in your family know what you and your dad are up to?” Hermione asked.  
  
“Mom doesn’t. She tries to coddle everyone and is overprotective, tries to turn everyone of us of from dangerous profession. Didn’t stop Bill and Charlie from becoming Cursebreaker and dragon handler. Bill knows since the Agency requires his expertise at times. Charlie not so much but he is happy where he is and his assistance is not required a lot anyhow.   
  
Percy has his own head stuck up his arse so much he can see out his mouth and no way we tell him everything. He cares more about looking important then doing anything important. He is too much like Dad’s boss, Minister ‘Shit-For-Brains’ Fudge. Fred and George aren’t told, but they suspect something but keep quiet. Being quite the pranksters they like this sneaky side of Dad so they keep quiet.  
  
My little sister doesn’t know. Doesn’t help she is a major Boy-Who-Lived Fanboy and until she grows out of that phase we are not sure she’ll be able to keep her mouth shut about having met Harry, so she’s kept out of the loop for now.” Ron explained.   
  
“And now you are going to walk in your dad’s footsteps?” Harry asked.   
  
“Yeah. I knew I would not be able to live up to my older brothers in their professions, but as a secret spy, despite not many people able to know, may be the thing I would need to stand out on my own. Besides I think I’m being able to play dumb from my Dad as well.” Ron added.  
  
“That seems cool. And how about your dad Luna, how does his magazine fit in all this?” Harry asked.  
  
“The Quibbler is full of secret codes of course. Inside the silly rumors and made up animals are messages for our fellow agents, whom make up about half of the subscribers.” Luna explained.  
  
“And the other half?” Hermione asked.  
  
“The ones whom are silly enough to actually believe what is said in the magazine.” Luna stated as a matter of fact. “And when it is time for me to go to Hogwarts, I can play the loon so that people wouldn’t expect anything of me.”  
  
“Oh, great cover. I already have one as the shy, naïve sheltered boy whom is just coming to terms with his magic and his celebrity status.” Harry noted. “Say, do you two have covers yet?”  
  
“Yes, like I said I am going to play dumb…maybe a bit as a lazy loudmouth whom needs to be nagged to before he bothers getting started on his schoolwork? Maybe throw in poor table manners and an inferiority complex…” Ron noted.  
  
“I can play the girl whom nags you to do homework, because I thought of myself to play the bookworm and know-it-all. Well the bookworm part is no act but you get the idea.” Hermione said.   
  
“And me and Harry can pretend to be distant to you at first before we establish a friendship afterwards…But we need to set up an event in which it would make sense. Hopefully not needing to do anything life threatening or something.” Ron thought.  
  
“At least I’ll have an extra year to perfect my act.” Luna added.   
  
“You know, once everything is done, and the wizarding world is safe, we should consider careers in theater or movies.” Harry noted.   
  
“You mean those moving pictures Muggles love to see in theaters? Sounds great.” Ron added.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry had played his role well. Hagrid was a swell guy, but he was loyal to Dumbledore. He wasn’t a sheep like other people but he was not very bright and just a kid at heart, with him being more naive then Harry would have been if he hadn’t joined the Agency. So Harry could easily play as the naive little boy whom was new to their world.  
  
Everyone believed it aside from Olivander, whom just winked and handed him a wand which fit him on the first try. “Your secrets are safe with me!” He had said. He was probably either someone from the Agency or someone sympathetic to their cause. It was well in Harry’s book.   
  
“I always feel sick after a ride in those Gringotts trolleys.” Hagrid said, looking green.   
  
“Why don’t we go for the Leaky Cauldron for a drink before we go on, you could use it.” Harry suggested.  
  
“I am not supposed to drink while on duty…But one wouldn’t hurt.” Hagrid noted. An hour later, Hagrid was drunk of his arse. As Harry had Tom ask to look after Hagrid as he continued shopping, Harry stopped on the way to Gringotts again.   
  
Normally Harry should have been made aware of certain aspects of his heritage upon becoming 11. But Dumbledore foolishly had decided Harry shouldn’t know about that until later, or ever. Hagrid would have certainly not thought about instructing Harry (unlike more qualified teachers like McGonagall). But Junior Agent Harry managed to ditch Hagrid and approach the Goblins. “I would like to meet my account Manager, please.” Harry asked.  
  
\----------------------------------------------  
  
“Good Occlumency, kid.” The Sorting Hat said to Harry. “You’ll need it with the likes of the Headmaster and his pet Death Eater Snape. Now, with your sheer cunning you could do great in Slytherin…”  
  
“There are two things wrong with that: One, the sons and daughters of Voldemort’s followers are in that House. Second, I need to maintain a cover. Third, if someone was really cunning, would they so foolishly advertise that by willingly going to Slytherin?” Harry said mentally to the hat.  
  
The Hat chuckled. “You are a clever kid. Say, the Headmaster had asked the Weasleys to meet you at the station to hopefully endear them to you and get you in Gryffindor.”  
  
“Do that. Several Weasleys are in the loop, and it would make Dumbledork think his plans come to fruition while in fact he is being played.” Harry said.  
  
“You trust me enough to tell me?” the Sorting Hat asked;  
  
“I have learned about you. You can read one’s thoughts but you cannot tell others about them, not even the Headmaster can force you to do so. The Founders wanted you to give them a place but keep their privacy too.” Harry said.  
  
“You did your homework. I really like you kid, you got spunk. I am going to comply with your request, just to see the Headmaster squirm.” The Sorting Hat shot back as he stopped speaking in Harry’s mind and instead spoke out loud: ‘GRYFFINDOR!’   
  
Harry sat down at his new table, the entire House happy to have him. Harry then thought to himself: “Operation Year One is underway, people.”


	11. Tiger Lily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit where Lily gets images from the future. And where she is tired of hiding and goes ahead to get shit done.

**POTTERBITS: TIGER LILY**

Lily Potter was in her cottage in Godric's Hollow with her husband, with Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. They had a plan, have Peter be the Secret Keeper and in hiding, while Sirius acts like the decoy to throw off the Death Eaters. Lily was ready to cast the Fidelius Charm, raising her wand. However, something happened before she could finish. She grabbed her head and dropped to her knees as images filled her head.

The images were about a young boy whom looked like James...only with her eyes. Could it be...Harry? Is that her sister and fat walrus brother-in-law? It couldn't be, she would never let them near her boy. What were they doing? Beating him, starving him, treating him as an elf. No! She had clearly stated in her will to not have him go there...Where was Sirius, Alice and Frank Longbottom, Andromeda Tonks, Amelia Bones...one of them should have taken Harry.

She then saw flashes of Harry at school...at least he should be safe...wait, is that Severus? What is he doing to her boy? How dare he...A troll? A cerberus? A basilisk? Dementors? A freakin' Dragon? Wait, whom made that toad bitch of an Umbridge teacher? What the hell is Dumbledore doing? Absolutely nothing. What...He sent her son out to die...he didn't teach him anything, he didn't do jack shit.

His boy survived...But no, things weren't better, even with the Dark Lord gone the Wizarding World was so backwards, full of bigots and sheep...it was all for nothing. A new war with a new Dark Lord...exposing the Wizards to the Muggle world, a war of apocalyptic proportions...the images...his little boy...a warning from the future. He sent her a warning.

"Lily? Lily-flower? Are you all right?" James asked, worried for his wife, whom was down on her knees and looking quite ill.

But Lily recovered and she stood up, her teeth gritting in anger and her green eyes turned a Killing Curse-type of green. She raised her wands, but instead of the Fidelius, she cast a different spell at Wormtail. The sleeves of his arms were torn off, exposing the Dark Mark on his left lower arm. "I-I-I can explain." Wormtail stammered, the coward trying to save his arse. But it wouldn't work.

James and Sirius stood there in disbelief, before Lily started throwing non-lethal but very painful hexes at Wormtail, striking him down and pelting him over and over with the painful magic. "You bastard! You traitor! We saw you as a brother, but you have been selling us out." She said, repeating the word 'Bastard' a few times over as she kept sending painful curses at Wormtail. Sirius and James, while surprised to see Peter having a Dark Mark, knew better then anyone not to get in Lily's way when she was in 'Tiger Lily' mode.

After Lily was sure Wormtail was disabled, she stunned him, bound him in conjured ropes and created a Patronus. It was a tigress. It had changed to a doe after falling in love with James, but now due to her emotional state it had turned back into its original form. "Warn the Order. I want a gathering, and I want everyone there. There are a few words to be had." she instructed the giant ethereal feline, which shot off out of the house and into the distance.

"Lily-Flower, can you explain what the heck is going on?" James said, completely baffled.

"I got a vision...from the future. I know it sounds strange...But I saw what Peter truly was. I saw what he would do in the future. I see how his actions would lead to the suffering of our son." Lily said.

James and Sirius both knew Lily wouldn't lie or joke about the safety of little Harry. Sirius, whom hadn't spoken a word since the mess started, asked: "Can you please explain."

Lily explained everything she saw...at first she only had seen glimpses, but the memories of the future had now settled so she could more clearly recall and access them. Everything from the betrayal, to her and James' death, Sirius being arrested and sent to Azkaban without a trial, Dumbledore's manipulations in sending Harry to the Dursleys, Harry's suffering at those monstrous Muggles' hands...his seven years of hardship at Hogwarts, jumping through hoops for Dumbledore's plans, Harry one time being praised, another time hated by the finicky public...the dark future that awaited them.

James and Sirius almost collapsed to their knees as well if they hadn't conjured chairs halfway through the tale. Both were taking it hard. None of them had interrupted Lily. But now she was more or less done, Sirius started to speak: "My brother...poor Regulus...he didn't die a Death Eater...he died trying to take out the Dark Lord's Horcrux..." Sirius always regretted being unable to save his little brother from his parents' teachings, the bigots. But Regulus still had goodness in him. He died a hero.

But some other things started to catch up. Severus Snape...little Snivellus. Sirius had regretted picking on Snape and tricking him into seeing Moony in his werewolf form. Granted he didn't think Snivellus would be stupid enough to do so. But after what he heard, what the greasy git has done to his godson, how his last action was sending his godson to his death, those regrets faded as his anger started to overcome him. "I am going to kill Snivellus and the old goat protecting him!"

Sirius got up, but Lily waved her wand and Sirius was forced back in his chair. "Sit down! In the vision you had your temper cloud your judgement and go after the rat, setting the events in motion that got you arrested." Lily noted. "I know I am temperamental myself, but we don't need Gryffindor brashness, we need Ravenclaw smarts and Slytherin Cunning to pull off what we're going to do."

"Yes, I'm sorry, I lost myself for a moment Lily." Sirius said, calming down.

James had taken a bit longer to process and would have given in to his anger like Sirius was if Lily hadn't put the old mutt straight. "Lily, we are going to need plans, but you were always the brains of our duo. Where do we start?"

"We cast the Fidelius. Unlike what Dumbledore said, we don't need an outsider, but we can be our own Secret Keepers. That way we will not be found when we make our preparations. And the next part is the meeting I have asked for. You are going to like that part, we are going to cause mayhem and chaos in the ranks, and I need you to tap into your Marauder sides for that."

"Lily, I love it when you talk like that and wants to make me ravage you right here, right now." James said with a grin.

"James, not with people around...and not when Harry can hear us. He is too young to be traumatized by tales about our sex lives. We need to do that when he hits puberty." Lily said. At least she felt hopeful for the future, enough to make a small joke. She turned to the bound, stunned and hurt Peter. "But first we need to deliver a rat to our friend Amelia."

\----------------------------------------------

In the next Order of the Phoenix meeting, hell would break loose. Dumbledore, in his standard (and to Lily's opinion obnoxious) grandfatherly persona, started to ask questions. "Lily, you called for a meeting, and said it was dire. What seems to be the problem?"

"The problem was that you lied to us about the Fidelius Charm." she said. This raised a few whispers and caused a few gasps of surprise. "You said the owners of the place under the Fidelius could not be Secret Keepers themselves. But we can be, and unless I tell anyone we will be hidden. But why the need to lie? We almost had chosen Pettigrew as a Secret Keeper...Until we found out he had the Dark Mark!" That caused even more uproar.

Dumbledore raised his hand to silence the crowd. "Now, Lily, I have not lied, merely implied it was best to pick someone but yourselves. Otherwise you'd never be able to leave. Besides, with the rumors of a Secret Keeper, Voldemort would follow up on them and would have him act in a more predictable fashion and allow him to play into our hands. As for Peter, I was not aware of him changing sides, and it is unfortunate to hear. I had high hopes for him." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Oh so you had a plan using us as bait? If you had a plan, didn't you see it fit to at least warn us to be part of it? If we are risking our lives we best have the necessary information. We are willing to risk ourselves for innocent people but we cannot do that when flying blind!" James added angrily.

"It was sensitive information and I needed everyone to act as natural as poss-" Dumbledore said, but he was interrupted.

"When it concerns us, the lives of our family, our baby!" Lily growled. "Even if you couldn't share it all, you could have dropped a hint! You want us to die for a needless cause? Is this about the prophecy? What are your plans for us, for our son?" Lily asked.

Dumbledore's lips thinned. Couldn't that obnoxious Muggleborn witch stop questioning him. He was Albus Dumbledore, he knows what is best. Sometimes his methods may seem cruel for the close-minded people whom are unfortunately not smart enough to see the big picture, but it would eventually result in a golden age? You have to break eggs to make an omelette after all. "I cannot go into that, because that information is too important."

"If we are to put our lives on the line, we cannot be kept into the dark, that is sending pigs to the slaughter. Yes, some info needs to be kept secret, but too little information is also the cause of many deaths in a war. You hold us back on info, you ignore that other people may have other ideas, you even tell us to hold back in a fight with Death Eaters. We aren't winning this war by stunning them, they just buy their way back out of prison. No, these people need to be taken down hard!" Lily basically shouted.

"Mrs. Potter, if you do that, you are as bad as them. To have no forgiveness is the first sign of turning dark!" Dumbledore argued.

"No it isn't. This isn't like with the Aurors where we just stun people whom trade in illegal merch. This is an actual war. And the Death Eaters are murderers, rapists...do they deserve forgiveness? Forgiveness is given to those whom earned it, whom regretted their mistake and wish to atone. These bastards don't have the conviction to stand up for their beliefs and show their faces. They don't regret their mistakes, they relish in it." James added.

"But if we take the Dark Lord out of the picture then they are free from his bad influence and they can become upstanding members of society again..." Dumbledore argued.

"Moldyshorts was not the first Dark Lord and won't be the last, and most of his Death Munchers were Dark even before joining the Dark Lord. The only thing the Dark Lord did is giving them more aggressive methods to further their agendas. I can know, I know my cousins Bella and Cissy, they were always rotten, and they are rotten now. Sometimes people are just evil because that is what they are, not everyone will seek redemption when offered. And we'd rather protect the innocent, not sacrifice them to forgive the guilty." Sirius barked, harder then he was in his Animagus Form.

"Enough!" Dumbledore roared. "It may seem hard to think any of these Death Eaters as misguided souls but anyone deserves a chance and my methods may seem questionable, but everything I do is for the Greater Good and if you can give me the benefit of the doubt and ask you to trust me."

"Unlike the rest of the Wizarding World, your word is not enough for us." Lily said. "I quit the Order of the Phoenix, and I will start my own group, one that will do what you are unwilling to do and put an effective end to this war."

"As do I!" James said, standing by his wife.

"And me as well." Sirius said.

Dumbledore kept calm but was seething inside. "I cannot force you to stay, but I am warning you, you are all going down dark paths and I hate for us to be on opposite sides."

"Because we refuse to be your puppets doesn't mean we are dark. And maybe you should ask if you aren't blinded by your own Light you don't see your own darkness, old man!" James spat.

"I am quitting too!" the voice of Frank Longbottom sounded.

"And me too! The prophecy...It could have gone about my little Neville. And with that traitor of a rat so close to them...it could have been my boy whom was in danger. No, I won't be risking our son and his future for you." Alice Longbottom added. James and Lily smiled, they could count on the Longbottoms to do the right thing.

The Prewett twins, Fabian and Gideon also spoke to each other. "What do you say, Gibian, work for the Tiger Lily and actually get shit done instead of listening to the whiskered old wanker?"

"You read my mind, Fadeon, my less intelligent and handsome twin." Lily was reminded of the Fred and George in the future from her visions. She was sure they got their jokester spirit and sense of right from the Prewett twins.

"No, I forbid you!" Molly Weasley, née Prewett said. "How dare you turn your backs on Dumbledore? He is a great man, he knows what is best. If he says it is for something good whom are we to question that?" Unlike her brothers she was a huge Dumbledore supporter and though the sun shone out of the old man's arse. While Lily remembered her being on the side of the Light from Harry's vision, she was overbearing, bossy and thought she and Dumbles were always right, never considering other's opinions. Also she has spoken so casually about love potions that made Lily scared and worried. No wonder her oldest sons left the country as soon as they were or age and employed.

"Molly, your brothers are adults, they can form their own thoughts and opinions." Arthur Weasley told his wife. Lily remembered while he was mild mannered, he was much fairer and reasonable then his wife. "And they have a point. I have lost my parents and my brother Bilius to the Death Eaters...I cannot let them rampage as they do, just sit here and do nothing."

"Arthur Septimus Weasley, don't you talk back to me..." Molly growled at her husband.

"I normally don't...to keep the peace and because I love you, Molly. But that doesn't mean I agree with you, and I will not be bullied in standing down while the monsters whom have killed my family are still out there and my family honor demands satisfaction. I don't want them to go after our kids too, so I'll strike back before they can do."

"But Dumbledore..." Molly argued.

"Is just a man. A powerful and smart man, but still human. And any human can be wrong. I'm sorry Molly." Arthur said as he left her side and now joined the group that was forming behind Lily and James. It now consisted of the Potters, Sirius, the Longbottoms, Arthur, the Prewett brothers, Aurors Alastor Moody, Hestia Jones and Kingsley Shacklebolt and a few others.

There was one more James, Lily and Sirius hoped to have things see their way. "Remus...Moony...Old friend. I hate to ask you to choose. But please, pick what is right, instead of easy." James begged Lupin.

Lupin was torn. James, Sirius and Lily were like family. But he owed so much to Dumbledore, the man whom gave him a chance at education when no one else wanted the young werewolf at Hogwarts. And Lupin felt Dumbledore gave him purpose. It was so difficult but so close. "I'm sorry James, Lily, Sirius...But I can't..."

The Potters' faces and Sirius' hardened. They already had witnessed the betrayal of one brother, the betrayal of a second was hard, but for some reason unsurprising. Lily had seen the future, and Remus was prevented from seeking out Harry at the Dursleys just because Dumbledore asked him to not interfere, and he complied. He also didn't tell Harry during his third year what his real relation to James and Lily was until later. Remus had put Dumbledore's orders above Harry's well being and they couldn't unfortunately trust him because of that. Maybe that's why the betrayal didn't hurt as much this time. "We understand Mr. Lupin." Lily said coldly, no longer referring him with any familiarity.

"Professor McGonagall. I know you have a great deal of respect for Dumbledore, but I like to believe that you also always do what is right. Where do you stand?" James asked. James was told by Lily that while McGonagall cared for Harry, she always was easily manipulated and dissuaded by Dumbledore to do things like not stopping Snape from bullying students, not give heed to the warnings about the Philosopher's Stone or object Harry's placement with the Dursleys hard enough.

McGonagall didn't even answer, unlike Lupin had done earlier. James had looked up as a role model to the woman, more so when he learned to become an Animagus, but that respect had vanished as that proud and ferocious woman had been reduced to a lapdog (ironic because of her Animagus form) of Dumbledore.

"You do what you deem right, as misguided as it may be, but I'll do what I deem right." We work towards the same goal, and for that I hope to not be enemies. But if you involve or sacrifice innocent people for your little schemes, Albus, we will have a second target besides Voldemort." James said, no longer afraid to speak his name, as they have learned more about how a pathetic little tool he was through Lily's visions of the future.

With that, Lily's new faction gathered up, and mass apparated out of the HQ. Dumbledore was seething on the inside despite his calm exterior. He dismissed the rest of the Order, as for himself...he had to rethink several strategies now. He had to put things back on track for his Greater Good.

\--------------------------------

Lily, James and Sirius had gathered back in their cottage at Godric's Hollow. He had given the address to the members of the new faction, and they wouldn't be able to tell Dumbledore of it due to the Fidelius. They would gather for their first meeting of their new independent Order that still needs a name. But they were wondering about what to do during their first meeting.

"Can we all tell them about the visions of the future?" Lily noted. "They may not believe us, and if they do, how do we know Dumbledore or Voldemort would pick it from their minds?"

"Very simple. We make a magical vow so they will have to believe us. The members are required to do the same, and perhaps learn some Occlumency so that the secret is safe. If they take the vows it means that we can trust them with our lives. If they don't we'll have to respectfully let them go." James suggested.

"That can work. I don't want to be like Dumbledore, keeping secrets that may have kept others alive, or put myself on a pedestal above them. No, I want it to be an Order of equals." Lily noted.

"Then you are already doing better then the old barmy coot." Sirius assured them. "He may have been the leader of the Order but he only took the responsibilities that benefited himself and his twisted vision for the Greater Good. We won't be like that."

"What is the first order of business?" James wondered.

"Sirius, in the visions I saw you could still command Kreacher, so you were not formally disowned by your family, you could still take head of House position. Now is right, without Regulus, and the rest of your family unaware as of yet...It would give us access to the Locket Horcrux and the one in the Lestrange vault." Lily noted.

"It wouldn't put it past my family. Three things they were notorious for were their love of Dark Magic, most of them being blood bigots and that they were awful at paperwork, especially the one to formally cast me out. I will go to Gringotts as soon as I can for that." Sirius assured them.

"The snake Horcrux wasn't created yet, but we need a way to get to the Gaunt shack, the Malfoy Manor and Hogwarts' Hidden Room for the other ones." James pointed out.

"We will find a way. Somehow. I will not allow a future where that Dark Wanker and the Whiskered Old Wanker have the world gone to hell. I will not let a future happen with my baby boy as a sacrificial lamb. Lily said as she turned around, seeing her little baby boy Harry play with the blocks, using his innate magic to levitate them, as the toddler giggled and clapped at what he did.

"We won't let it happen. He will grow up happy, surrounded by people he loves, where he will not be ignorant, and he is prepared. He will have a loving family and has a long and prosperous life." James assured.

"I will gladly put everything on the line to make that happen." Sirius finished.

This marked of a new freedom fighter group, fighting for the future of the Wizarding World.

**Author's Note:**

> Plotbunny 1: A different golden six. Aside from Harry and Hermione, they will be Neville Longbottom, Daphne Greengrass, Megan Jones and Luna Lovegood (she will debut in a future chapter). 
> 
> Depending on the universe and my mood I may either bash certain characters or put them in a good light, like Ron and Dumbledore.


End file.
